Unexpected
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: "Why did he do it?" "Because he thinks you didn't care about him. He thinks you didn't want him on your team, because that's what they made him believe." What if the mole is someone no one expected, the one they trusted? No longer One-Shot, Song-fic.
1. When it Rains

**Song is When It Rains by Paramore.**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

_And when it rains on this side of town__  
><em>_ It touches everything__  
><em>_ Just say it again and mean it__  
><em>_ We don't miss a thing_

They never expected this to happen, none of them.

All of them had their suspicions of each-other, the only one who still remained calm and collected was him. Maybe that was why they were in this situation in the first place.

There was nothing they could do as all three departed, no one made a move to stop them. No one knew how to stop them without hurting him.

They all knew none of them had the strength to stand up to him. Not with these revelations.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole__  
><em>_ And convinced yourself that it's not the reason__  
><em>_ You don't see the sun anymore_

They watched as the boy gave one last glance at them before joining the others on the helicopter, all of them too much in shock to notice the glint of something in the boy's eyes.

Regret.

Maybe it was good that none of them saw it because then they would have been more confused than they were now. Maybe it would have given them hope, but there was no way to know.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?__  
><em>_ Oh, I, I never saw it coming__  
><em>_ And oh, oh, I need the ending__  
><em>_ So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

The first one to react was Wally, he took off in the direction of the helicopter but by that time it was long gone. Too far even for him.

When he returned no one bothered to say anything in fear of the poor speedster blowing up at them. Artemis made no snarky remark to him, nor did he to her.

They just stared ahead as they all piled up into the bio-ship and headed back to the mountain, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

_And when it rains__  
><em>_ Well, you always find an escape__  
><em>_ Just running away from all of the ones who love you__  
><em>_ From everything_

They didn't have an explanation for the boy's actions, he was just gone. A new question haunted their thoughts; how would they explain this to the mentors?

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole__  
><em>_ And you'll sleep till May__  
><em>_ And you'll say that you don't wanna see the sun anymore__  
><em>

His mentor, along with the rest them would be back at the Mt. Justice. Waiting for the team's information to arrive.

A simple covert mission they had called it, when did a mission ever turn out simple for them? For any of them?

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?__  
><em>_ Oh, I, I never saw it coming__  
><em>_ And oh, oh, I need the ending__  
><em>_ So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

When the mentors would ask for an explanation they would have none to give, all they would be able to give would be cold hard facts. He was gone. He was the mole.

_Take your time__  
><em>_ Take my time_

Anything. That's what they would have done to change that night's events.

Anything to make their teammate come back to them; to make him see reason towards his actions.

_Take these chances to turn it around__  
><em>_ Take your time__  
><em>_ Just take these chances_

Maybe if they had been quicker to react they could have talked him out of it, make him see the error of his ways.

But they didn't, they knew the second he boarded the helicopter they had lost him for good. And that would cost them all dearly.

_ We'll make it somehow__  
><em>_ And take these chances to turn it around__  
><em>_ Take my...__  
><em>_ Just turn it around _

How could they remain a team when the one who held them together was gone? How could they survive the guilt of losing their most values member? Why hadn't they noticed the signs?

He had been acting strange since the team had fought Sportsmaster and Kobra. Why hadn't they realized that something had happened to him during that time?

It was only until now that they noticed his strange behavior towards all of them.

The biggest question now, how did they get to him?

There had to be some point in time that Sportsmaster or even Kobra had talked him into doing this, some point where he was alone.

As their thoughts drifted the matrian made an announcement that they were arriving and everyone looked at her.

They noticed the tears falling down her face, of course none of them looked any better.

None of them had any sliver of hope in their hearts.

They silently waited as the bio-ship was landed and the doors opened.

The first person they were met with was Batman, followed by the rest of the league.

Wally didn't bother to say anything but left the room with a cold glare on his face.

No one spoke for a long moment until Kaldur cleared his throat. "I am sorry, we should have known."

With the words finally spoken Megan crumpled to the ground, letting out huge sobs.

Her uncle went to her and helped her up, leading her out of the room.

"How did this happen?" Superman asked no one in particular.

"We don't know." Kaldur spoke again. "We should have seen this coming long ago."

There was nothing you could have done to predict this, son. No one could have done anything." His king reassured him.

"He's really gone, I can't believe it." Artemis murmured grabbed her bow in both hands and made a quick decision. "I quit." She said it loud enough for everyone to heard before dropping her bow on the floor and turning to leave the room.

"Artemis." Black Canary and Green Arrow spoke up.

No one made a move to stop her as the zeta-beam transported her back to her home, her last words echoing throughout the mountain. "Don't try to stop me. This team won't be the same without him and we all know it."

With that the impact of the situation finally hit them all head on.

There little bird had flown away.

_You can take your time__  
><em>_ Take my time_

**This was officially mean to be a one-shot but if enough people like it I'll make it into a full story.**

**Please review?**


	2. Angels

**Considering a lot of people liked this I've decided to continue, thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>MAIL BAG TIME!<strong>

**FudoTwin17- Thank you for your kind words!**

**FuzzyBee013- Thank you and I know, this actually came to me when I was talking to someone about the mole (*cough*iSniffMarkers*cough*) and that could defiantly be possible I don't know where I'm heading with this yet ;)**

**redrobinfan123- Okay, full story it is!**

**Scotty1609- OKAAAAY! lol**

**Nerdy Ninja in Training- Thank you and I am going to. ps I love your user name XD**

**Jncera- I know what you mean about the Superboy thing, that's why I didn't mention him but yeah some parts kind of gave it away. Thank you for pointing out those errors, I was kind of in a sour/depressed mood because of what day it was (9/11) and wasn't really paying that much attention to the typing. And that is so right, I think it's obvious that Artemis is the mole... maybe a bit too obvious.**

**iSniffMarkers- DO IT! I will read it of you do, and promote it everywhere because I need to see a story like that.**

**zotSOS- Thank you, I thought that the concept was a bit strange and was kind of scared as to what people think so this made me feel better. And I'm shocked that this story came out okay because I usually can't write sad things like ever! But maybe it had to do with everything going on that day because I always end up depressed on that day for some reason.**

**KikkioyshiUchiha- Thank you, I usually don't like writing one-shots because I hate how the ending leaves a lot of questions and for me it's even harder to write them so hopefully I will never write one. But it's great that you ting it could work as a one-shot.**

**Ravenietta- Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>One more thing; since this is now officially a full story I honestly won't be able to find a song to match every chapter and honestly I'm pretty sure it will get annoying after a while to read lyrics with chapters after some of the main chapters it won't be a songfic but I will mention some song that inspired me to write a certain chapter because if you've ever read one of my fics you should know I love music :D<strong>

**Oh and the song is Angels by Within Temptation.**

* * *

><p><em>Sparkling angel<em>_  
><em>_I believe__  
><em>_You are my savior__  
><em>_In my time of need_

Artemis sat in the auditorium with her hands in her lap, not even bothering to look up to hear half of what was being said.

_Blinded by faith__  
><em>_I couldn't hear__  
><em>_All the whispers__  
><em>_The warning's so clear_

Three weeks had passed but it felt like it was just yesterday, it felt like only yesterday she had been in the mountain with the rest of the team having fun.

But she knew better.

_I see the angels__  
><em>_I'll lead them to your door__  
><em>_There is no escape now__  
><em>_No mercy no more_

Of course it hadn't been just yesterday.

Three weeks had passed since Dick Grayson was kidnapped. But she knew the truth, she was the only one who bothered to put the pieces together. He wasn't taken and he wasn't coming back.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember__  
><em>_The smile when you tore me apart_

The girl onstage cleared her throat. "Hi there, you've all been brought here because it's been exactly nineteen days since Richard Grayson was taken. None of the police believe he'll be coming back." The girl licked her lips before continuing. "And I believe he deserves to be remembered right."

Artemis looked down and didn't speak up.

_You took my heart__  
><em>_Deceived me right from the start__  
><em>_You showed me dreams__  
><em>_I wished they'd turn to real__  
><em>_You broke the promise__  
><em>_And made me realize__  
><em>_It was all just a lie__  
><em>

"Richard was a great guy, he wasn't like any other. He always put others before him, even at the cost of his own happiness."

"_That was true, he always did." _Artemis thought to herself. She knew the truth about his identity the second Richard's disappearance had been released.

Her only thought now. _"Why did he do it?"_

_Sparkling angel__  
><em>_Couldn't see__  
><em>_Your dark intentions__  
><em>_Your feelings for me_

"Most people didn't know him that well, the only thought that came to mind when they heard of him was the "orphan who Bruce Wayne adopted." She gave a dry laugh. "But I got a chance to meet him and I found that he wasn't just like any of us, he was sweet and he cared. He was a great guy than any of you would have been happy to meet."

_You took my heart__  
><em>_Deceived me right from the start__  
><em>_You showed me dreams__  
><em>_I wished they'd turn to real__  
><em>_You broke the promise__  
><em>_And made me realize__  
><em>_It was all just a lie_

"_Was he truly my friend or was he just pretending?" _ Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Richard was like a brother to me. I cared about him and would have done anything to protect him. When I first came to this school no one would talk to me because I was just another scholarship kid, no one but him." The girl closed her eyes and gave a warm smile. "I know he's still out there, I don't want to give up hope but it's hard when none of us know where he is."

_Fallen angel__  
><em>_Tell me why?__  
><em>_What is the reason?__  
><em>_The thorn in your eye_

Artemis looked out at the whole crowd and noticed everyone was paying attention now. She looked at the floor quickly.

"I know that most of the time when you hear Richard Grayson you think of the orphan circus boy Bruce Wayne adopted. When I think of him I think of a boy who's been through so much, yet he still managed to rebuild his life. His life inspired me, more than he could have known." The girl put her hands together on top of the podium. "He was one of my closest friends, and even if he is gone I will never give up hope. Because he would have done the same thing for any of us, he would have never stopped looking and I won't either."

_I see the angels__  
><em>_I'll lead them to your door__  
><em>_There is no escape now__  
><em>_No mercy no more_

Everyone clapped as the speech came to an end and Artemis walked off of the stage, she gave a small smile as the teachers began to file everyone out of the auditorium.

As soon as everyone was gone she grabbed her book bag and walked towards the exit, heading home.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember__  
><em>_The smile when you tore me apart_

She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked past the crowded streets, but she's paying more attention than she let on. She wasn't born stupid, she knows she's being followed.

She goes left at the corner and makes sure not to bump into anyone, but also making sure he didn't notice she was heading away from her home.

_You took my heart__  
><em>_Deceived me right from the start__  
><em>_You showed me dreams__  
><em>_I wished they'd turn to real__  
><em>_You broke the promise__  
><em>_And made me realize__  
><em>_It was all just a lie_

Artemis turned into the nearest ally and pulled out her only weapon handy, her cross-bow.

She pressed her back against the wall and waits for whoever is following her to fall into her trap. It doesn't take long because soon she sees the guy approaching.

She readies her weapon but doesn't shoot, instead she gets out of her hiding spot to face him.

"What do you want, Roy?"

_Could have been forever__  
><em>_Now we have reached the end_

"Easy Crock, I just wanted to talk to you." He puts his hands in the air to show he's unarmed.

He's wearing a pair of faded jeans with a red t-shirt and a brown leather jacket over it, on his feet are a pair of worker's boots.

She doesn't put the cross-bow down but relaxes slightly. "Why don't you go talk to one of your superhero friends, you have no business coming into my personal life."

_This world may have failed you__  
><em>_It doesn't give the reason why__  
><em>_You could have chosen__  
><em>_A different path of life__  
><em>_The smile when you tore me apart_

"I came with an offer, I need your help." He put his hands in his pockets, looking very uncomfortable.

She slowly lowered her weapon. "Since when do you need help, especially from me?"

"Since I decided to find Robin without the League's help." Artemis crossed her arms, faking disinterest.

"You want to find Robin? If the League hasn't found anything what makes you think you will?"

_You took my heart__  
><em>_Deceived me right from the start__  
><em>_You showed me dreams__  
><em>_I wished they'd turn in to real__  
><em>_You broke a promise__  
><em>_And made me realize__  
><em>_It was all just a lie_

He smirked. "Except I did find something, and I need the help of your little junior Justice League."

Artemis placed her cross-bow back in her bag and made a move to leave. "Then ask Kaldur or Wally, I'm sure they'd love to help."

He placed a hand to stop her. "I need all of you, don't you want to get him back too?"

Artemis looked him in the eye before sighing and re-crossing her arms. "When do we start?"

_Could have been forever__  
><em>_Now we have reached the end_

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, I added Red Arrow!<strong>

**Yeah so one more thing that I have to mention, there won't be any major OCs in this story. Just wanted to point this out, sadly I may add one or two minor ones in way way future chapters but they will only be like for one maybe two chapters. So if you have a problem with that please tell me and I'll try to fix it by adding some real dc comic characters (if I can find some) or just deleting those scenes (which I might not be able to do, see this is what happens when we loose our beloved techie Robin!)**

**So please tell me if you have a problem with it because honestly I'm disappointed that I can't write without at least adding one of my characters DX And in my opinion YJ isn't developed enough so I had to improvise :'(**

**Please Review, just because I'm slipping into depression and need something to lift my spirit :)**

**And vote on my poll please!**


	3. For Good

**OMG I feel so loved! Twelve reviews in one chapter, I just want to cry tears of happiness.**

**MAIL BAD TIME... AGAIN! **

**Eaglator23- New chapter YAY, right?**

**wolfeclipse25-**** I know, right? It's so not expected, at all. And thank you.**

**Nerdy Ninja in Training-**** Ok and thank you, I might just use some of those songs. If the opportunity arises. **

**HarryPotterAntonia- Thank you!**

**Lilrobin-**** Yeah, that makes sense I guess. And thank you.**

**Ravenietta-**** I know, at first I thought it could be Miss M too. With all the speculation of her being a white martian and then there's the fact that she's new to earth and way more gullible so it could be easy to get to her. But then I think she wouldn't be able to lie to them because she seems like someone who's bad at lying although that could just be a part of the deception... And yes I feel very special, thank you! XD**

**Scotty1609-**** haha for some reason your reviews always make me laugh, thank you for that.**

**geek179-**** I know he definitely is the least likely, which makes him more likely ;) Oh my god I should have put Babs in here, but no it was Arty and yes Babs needs to be in the show! Robin needs a love interest too! as for Batman he's not going to show up that much but I imagine he would be in Watchtower trying to figure out what happened...**

**TheGrayson-**** Yes it does, yes it does XD**

**Rowanfall-**** Thank you! I like for some reason to have mysteries in my chapters, although this one will be pretty straight forward because I want it to reflect Wally's new personality. But I'll do that for the next one too.**

**Sunnydayz56-**** lol arrows hehe... sorry back to the point. Right now I'm leaning on Spitfire because I just for some reason can't see Roy and Artemis together in this story, although they will have some friendly scenes in here with the two of them. Now I'm going to go laugh in private over this review, why is it that inappropriate stuff always makes me burst out laughing?**

**FudoTwin17-**** Hi! I'm bored so I'm just going to talk now, yes I added Roy! And I'm updating, so hurray for you people that like this story! I'll shut up now...**

**This chapter is dedicated to iSniffMarkers because every time we have a conversation I somehow end up with a new story idea O.O**

**And the song is For Good by Wicked I think, just look up For Good Wicked lyrics...**

**I don't own Young Justice, and if I did I'd probably do something everyone would regret and kill me for... don't ask.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm limited<em>_  
><em>_Just look at me - I'm limited__  
><em>_And just look at you -__  
><em>_You can do all I couldn't do__  
><em>_So now it's up to you__  
><em>_ For both of us__  
><em>_Now it's up to you_

Kid Flash ran full speed around the city, not bothering for stop anything.

Lately he would go on patrol without his mentor, without anyone to talk to. It made things easier for him.

Usually when he ran it gave him a sense of relaxation but today was different, just like all those other lonely days without his best friend.

_I've heard it said__  
><em>_That people come into our lives for a reason__  
><em>_Bringing something we must learn__  
><em>_And we are led __To those who help us most to grow __If we let them __And we help them in return __Well, I don't know if I believe that's true __But I know I'm who I am today __Because I knew you_

Now all the fun and games had been sucked out of his life for good.

His best friend was gone, his team had disintegrated, his mentor was keeping secrets from him and worst of all; no one knew the truth to Robin's actions.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
><em>_As it passes a sun__  
><em>_Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
><em>_Halfway through the wood__  
><em>_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
><em>_But because I knew you__  
><em>_I have been changed for good_

He sped down the streets not bothering to slow down, only when traffic got bad.

His best friend had left and with no news of the "disappearance" as the league called it, he was afraid of going mad. Robin had always been there for him, why couldn't he do the same?

But they knew something, the mentors were hiding things from them. Barry hardly spoke to him anymore and when he did it always felt like he was holding something back.

_It well may be__  
><em>_That we will never meet again__  
><em>_In this lifetime__  
><em>_So let me say before we part_

Central City was never busy at night. So when Wally spotted the archer and former archer it came as a great surprise to him, which led to the situation he was in now.

He stood in front of them, both wearing their costumes, as he eyed them carefully.

"What do you want?" He crossed his arms as he waited for a response.

"We wanted to talk to you." Artemis began.

"Actually better question; why are you here? Didn't you quit the superhero biz?" His voice was laced with venom and both archers felt his anger. "What about you? Didn't you say that you didn't have time for sidekicks like us?"

_So much of me_  
><em>Is made of what I learned from you<em>  
><em>You'll be with me<em>  
><em>Like a handprint on my heart<em>  
><em>And now whatever way our stories end<em>  
><em>I know you have re-written mine<em>  
><em>By being my friend<em>

"I never said-" He didn't get to finish because Wally once again interrupted.

"You didn't have to, now get out of my city." Wally was about to take off when Artemis' voice stopped him.

"What is your problem? You have no right to treat us like this." She stepped forward as Wally turned to face her again.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring__  
><em>_By a wind off the sea__  
><em>_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird__  
><em>_In a distant wood__  
><em>_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
><em>_But because I knew you_:

"I can do whatever the hell I want, Crock. This is my city and neither of you are welcome here." By now they were both in each-other's faces.

"Seriously, what crawled up your butt and died? I think I liked you better when you actually knew how to have fun." She grit her teeth and backed away when Roy put an arm on her shoulder to keep her back.

"Look who's talking, at least I don't give up first chance I get."

"Guys."

"Yeah, like turning into such an ass is any better."

"Guys."

"Well I don't act like this 24/7, unlike some people."

"GUYS!"

They both turned to face Red Arrow as he grabbed their shoulders.

"Can we get along for this once? Just hear us out KF, please."

_Because I knew you__  
><em>_I have been changed for good And just to clear the air__  
><em>_I ask forgiveness__  
><em>_For the things I've done you blame me for__  
><em>

Wally reluctantly nodded. "Okay, what?"

"We want to get Robin back, and we want your help." Roy spoke.

For a long moment no one said anything until Kid Flash surprised them all with his answer. "No."

"What?" Artemis asked, shocked.

_But then, I guess we know__  
><em>_There's blame to share__  
><em>_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

"I said no, I'm not helping." He crossed his arms. "I'm not going to go look for him just so it can all blow up in my face."

"KF…" Roy began. "We finally get a chance at answering our questions, don't you want that?"

Wally shook his head. "The league's keeping things from us, because they think we might not be able to handle it. Maybe they're right, who knows what this information could do to us."

Artemis got a sympathetic look on her face. "Wally, I know the truth might not be easy to handle but we have some information too. If we don't do this now we may never get another chance again."

_Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown__  
><em>_From orbit as it off its mooring__  
><em>_Passes a sun, like By a wind off the__  
><em>_A stream that meets Sea, like a seed__  
><em>_A boulder, half-way Dropped by a__  
><em>_Through the wood Bird in the wood_

Both teens' eyes met and Artemis could notice the pain this decision was causing him, she carefully waited for his reply.

He took a shaky breath before looking at Roy. "We're going to have to contact Kaldur and the other two if we are going to do this."

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
><em>_I do believe I have been changed for the better? _

_And because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

Artemis gave a small smile. "Next stop, Happy Harbor High School."

_Because I knew you__  
><em>_I have been changed for good._

* * *

><p><strong> I made Wally into such an ass, didn't I? BUT THAT WILL CHANGE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES!<strong>

**Now I must go sulk because of the horrible choir dress I will be forced to wear if I am to stay in choir -.-"**

**God. Kill. Me. I hate dresses with a passion, it's not even funny.**

**But next chapter, Megan & Connor! Accept or Decline the mission? I think we all know the answer to that!**

**For now review and I'll feel even more loved (and vote on my poll because only 3 people have voted!)**

**Question: Do I seem Random to you? Because I tend to be like that.**


	4. What You Want

**Okay so I lied when I said Megan and Connor where up next. It's just that I wanted to get this chapter up first and I honestly don't know how to write for a girly girl's emotions, this is what I get for being so heartless to most people. -_-" So I'm going to write this one with my OC, yes I know she takes up most of the chapter but it's because after this one she's only going to be mentioned, then come for one more before going bye-bye forever.**

**sunnydayz56- I feel so sorry for you, my parents know I'd kill if they made me wear one. I only have two, my choir one and one I had to wear last year for my 8th grade Rights of Passage. Which I was more than reluctant to wear, the only reason I wore it was because I actually wanted to pass and leave that horrid school.**

**Zory22****- Motives for being mole... well I won't be completely revealing that yet but let's just say it has nothing to do with his identity or blackmail of any sort... *le gasp* I've said too much! *goes to hide in sulking corner***

**TheGrayson- It's okay to not log in, I know who you are. Lol no one can be mad at Wally, he's awesome. No Robin's POV for you! *insert evil laugh* You get Renegade and Pixel POV! *epic fail, right?* And no no one's poor hearts could take Robin's betrayal, except for mine. (sorry, I'm being really mean) DX**

**Angelina Aintithenniel****- Happy ending? I don't really do happy endings... but we'll see, this story might just surprise you... *insert another evil laugh in here* XD**

**Sammy1792****- Thank you and you're welcome! PS I really love your story and hope you update soon *wink wink***

**Nerdy Ninja in Training****- Knew it! And it gets worse when I'm hyper (for example now) Who doesn't love Wally as an ass (as an ass? Is that considered a rhyme?) I may just leave him like that for a while longer...**

**KF-AxxMexx****- Well he does have an excuse for being like that... yeah but sometimes (mostly always) my sense of humor is taken the wrong way and considered strange.**

**Sylviechic****- I like Megan too, she reminds me of my best friend (except for that annoying catchphrase my friend use to say "Holy Cow" a lot and we always made fun of her for it) so I'm going to add her next chapter I promise!**

**Rowanfall****- I thought so too so thank you for saying that, and yes I think Wally would know Robin's identity which would make everything ten times more difficult for him. More detail? I'll try but can't promise anything.**

**FudoTwin17****- Yes I know, the team is nothing without each-other! And Roy so in my opinion BONUS x100 million billion gazillion! (sorry, I think I've had a little too much soda)**

**ANYWAYS! I don't own Young Justice, I only own Pixel! *sob sob* Oh I also don't own the song What You Want by Evanescence, I LOVE THAT BAND!**

_Do what you, what you want_

_If you have a dream for better  
><em>

_Do what you, what you want  
><em>

_'til you don't want it anymore remember who you really are__  
><em>

The soft steps of the boy echoed through the halls as he approached his destination.

He stopped at the door as he heard a discussion going on inside.

"-nt think they would notice?" A girl's voice yelled.

"How you handle it is not my problem, just make sure you do." A calm male voice answered her.

"What do you suggest I do, lie to them? They're going to find out, and when they do we'll all have hell to pay. I'm not responsible for keeping your secrets!" The boy leaned into the door to hear better.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Just make sure everything goes smoothly and you won't have to worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" The girl practically screamed. "You took the BATMAN'S protégé, his son! Did you honestly think they would give up the search for him, did you think Batman wouldn't keep _looking_? And not only that, now I got that lone sidekick getting all of them together; just when they were giving up!"

_Do what you, what you want  
><em>

_Your world's closing in on you now _

_It isn't over  
><em>

_Stand and face the unknown _

_Got to remember who you really are  
><em>

The boy's mouth hung open as he in the middle of the hallway alone.

Instead of staying to listen for more he composed himself and knocked silently.

In a matter of seconds the door was opened and he walked in to see his mentor and a young woman with green eyes and honey colored hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

She was wearing a pair of faded black jeans and one shoulder black shirt with a dragon figure on it, for shoes she wore some flat purple boots.

She gave his mentor a glare before turning back to him. "You must be Renegade."

_Every heart in my hands  
><em>

_Like a pale reflection  
><em>

_Hello, hello, remember me?  
><em>

_I'm everything you can't control  
><em>

_Somewhere beyond the pain  
><em>

_There must be a way to believe  
><em>

_We can break through_

He nodded. "Yes, and you are?"

She smiled slightly. "Call me Pixel." She gave his mentor another glance. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to." She headed for the door but not before being stopped by his mentor.

"Wait." She turned to face him.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice cautious.

"I think it would be better if you stayed longer with Renegade. He could learn some things from you, there's always room for improvement remember. Who knows, he might just teach_ you _something." Renegade knew that it was meant to sound as an order for the girl but she just stared at him like he was crazy.

"And why can't it be another time?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

He shrugged casually. "When else could such an opportunity arise?"

Renegade looked up at them both, obviously not comfortable in his position.

Pixel just sighed. "Fine, if he's up to it."

They both turned to look at him. "What do you think, Renegade? Would you like for her to help you train?" Like he had a choice.

He bit his lip to keep from saying those words. "If she has anything to teach me, I'm all for it."

_Do what you, what you want  
><em>

_You don't have to lay your life down _

_It isn't over_

_Do what you, what you want  
><em>

_'til you find what you're looking for _

_Got to remember who you really are_

Pixel sat in a chair beside one of the monitors as Renegade watched her carefully in the dimly lit room. "What is it you'll teach me exactly?"

She chuckled. "I'm not going to teach you anything, if your little mentor wants to teach you he can do it himself." Instead of turning to face him she pulled up a chair beside her and motioned for him to sit.

"Then what are we doing?" He asked hesitantly taking a seat.

"Well, we're doing a… different kind of training. I made this program a while back to how good someone is with technology, you need to try to hack into my files." She leaned back in her seat and let him look up at the screen.

"I have to hack all of it?" He asked in awe.

He couldn't ever remember trying to complete such a difficult task. Or maybe he had before and just didn't remember.

"As much as you can is fine, all I want to see is how much you already know."

He nodded and looked at her. "How much time?"

She tapped her finger on her chin. "I guess, five minutes is enough time for the basics so seven minutes."

He gave a light smirk. "Too easy."

She raised both eyebrows at him, a smirk playing on her own lips. "Not when it comes to my security."

_But every hour slipping by _

_Screams that I have failed you _

_Hello, hello, remember me? _

_I'm everything you can't control _

_Somewhere beyond the pain _

_There must be a way to believe_

Pixel whistled as she went through his work, clearly impressed. "Not bad, kid. Who taught you to do this 'cause I know it wasn't the moron-for-a-mentor you have now who's all brawn and no brain."

He shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, looking down at his knees. "I don't know."

"Oh." A look of realization crossed her face. "I'm sorry."

_Hello, hello, remember me? _

_I'm everything you can't control _

_Somewhere beyond the pain _

_There must be a way to believe_

He nodded but didn't acknowledge it in any other way.

Pixel just stared at the screen of the monitor. "It must be hard."

He shrugged. "Some of it is."

Pixel taped her fingers on the screen and tried her best to change the subject. "Your results are good, you know the basics and a little more. But you need to cover your tracks, just because you passed the security doesn't mean it won't…"

"How are you tied into all of this?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" The question had obviously caught her off guard.

_Hello, hello, remember me? _

_I'm everything you can't control _

_Somewhere beyond the pain _

_There must be a way to believe_

"Why are you here? With all of us, because you don't look like you belong." He pointed a finger at her to emphasize his point.

She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "It's complicated, kid. But it doesn't matter because after this I'll be able to quit, for good."

"Quit?" He spoke the word like it was foreign to him.

"Yes, quit. You don't really plan on staying here your whole life do you?"

He shrugged. "I haven't really thought that far ahead yet."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and noticed how he refused to look at her, for some reason this made her feel compassion for him. "Well you should, nothing here ever lasts. Trust me on that, I would know."

_There's still time _

_Close your eyes _

_Only love will guide you home _

_Tear down the world and free your soul _

'_Til we crash _

_We're forever spiraling _

_Down, down, down, down_

"When you were out there with my mentor, is it true?" He asked carefully.

She pursed her lips. "So, you heard that?"

He nodded. "You two were being kind of loud, especially you."

Pixel let out a small giggle. "Yeah, I guess I was kind of loud." As her giggles quieted it became the air became serious again. "Um, I think you don't really need my help so I'll just be going now."

She made a move leave but he stopped her. "Wait."

_Hello, hello _

_It's only me infecting everything you love _

_Somewhere beyond the pain _

_There must be a way to believe_

Pixel looked at him from her spot on the chair, dreading whatever it was he would say. "Yes, Renegade?"

He shook his head. "Don't call me that, it's Dick."

She nodded. "Very well, Dick. Yes it's true, they're looking for him or more precisely; you."

He clenched his fists against the chair. "Why can't they honestly just give up? I'm not going back, who can't they get it through their heads?"

"Because you're never supposed to give up on the people you love."

He snorted. "Love me? I'm pretty sure they could care less what happens to me, the only way they even pay attention is when I reveal all their little secrets."

Pixel flinched at the bitterness in his voice. "Dick, who do you work for?"

_Hello, hello, remember me? _

_I'm everything you can't control _

_Somewhere beyond the pain _

_There must be a way to learn forgiveness_

He looked at her questioningly. "I work for The League of Shadows."

Pixel silently gaped at him while grabbing her things. "I think I need to go, tell your mentor I'll take care of it. It was nice meeting you, Renegade. Maybe we can see each-other some other time but there's things I have to do, goodbye."

Renegade watched with a neutral expression as she walked out the door quickly.

"What did you think?" His mentor asked.

Renegade didn't turn to look at the man. "She's okay, I don't think it's smart to completely trust her though."

His mentor chuckled lightly. "I don't, not yet at least. Come on kid, let's go train you."

_Hello, hello, remember me? _

_I'm everything you can't control_

_Somewhere beyond the pain _

_There must be a way to believe _

_We can break through_

**One hour later**

Robin quickly avoided a kick coming to his head before sending a roundhouse kick to his mentor's chest. His mentor was quick to dodge and sent him flying back before recovering with a hand stand and landing perfectly. He ran at his mentor again, throwing a punch which was easily blocked again. His mentor grabbed his arm and pinned it behind him, rendering him immobile. "You're still too slow, kid."

Renegade grunted in response before he was let go.

"I think that's enough training for today."

He nodded and went to grab a water bottle.

His mentor crossed his arms. "So what did you think of Brianna personally?"

A look of confusion crossed the boy's face. "Brianna?"

"Pixel. Brianna is her real name."

Renegade nodded. "I think she's very optimistic when it comes to certain things, doesn't mean she's right about any of it."

His mentor nodded. "That's true. What do you feel about being here with me as your mentor?"

The boy shrugged. "I think this place has given me a second chance and made me truly see how much potential I have. I also think I should thank you for that, Sportsmaster."

Sportsmaster gave the boy a grin. "No problem, kid. Always happy to help."

_Remember who you really are _

_Do what you, what you want_

**Confused yet? You should be! If your not and know exactly what's going on good for you...**

**So now does any of you know where I got the name Renegade from? Because if you do tell me cause if I were you I would have been totally lost by now! **

**Anywho's, what do you think of Pixel? Okay or Mary-Sue, should she jump off a bridge and burn in hell? Yeah, I made her for only like two chapters so...**

**REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER! **

**I'm hoping to at least reach 80! But this story will be like 20 chapters or longer so hopefully 200 but I can't do that without REVIEWS!**

**And I still want opinions and votes on the poll if you haven't done it yet!**


	5. Mystery of You

**So, new chapter and this one does have Megan and Connor!**

**geek179- Really? I love that name for some reason! :) There's a reason for all of that confusion, but it's hard to comprehend so I'm going to partially answer it at the very bottom A/N...**

**iSniffMarkers- I updated, now it's your turn :P**

**Angelina Aintithenniel- You want to know why Dick left? Spoilers! No not really...**

**BubblegumLight- XD Swearing is what I do! I can't last a day without swearing.**

**KF-AxxMexx- Confused? That means I'm doing my job... MUAHAHAHA!**

**TheNightwingfan- THANK YOU FOR GETTING THAT! lol that's what everyone says before they meet me :) I'm a huge Nightwing nerd myself. HAHA yeah it would be cool if he stayed in the dark side but who knows I still haven't thought up of what might happen but one thing's for sure; I don't want to die from rabid fangirls and boys...**

**TheGrayson- Yeah that's where I got if from. Yeah Pixel isn't going to be a main character she only has one chapter left before she goes to the unused OCs section of my brain (that or I write a separate story for her) but she's not going to come out here a lot.**

**Nerdy Ninja in Training- Really? You like her? I'll try to keep the Wally ass up don't know for how long though... And It's my Fave band too XD**

**Hawkpool- Thank you, I might just make a mini-story of her after this is over in case anyone's interested.**

**FudoTwin17- lol Are you feeling the aster? ;)**

**Blood of the Dawn- Yes that's it.**

**I don't own Young Justice or Mystery of You by Red.**

* * *

><p>The young girl sat silently in her desk with her head looking down. The only thing she said was a quiet "here" when the roll was called. Her small frown was clearly visible through her long ginger hair.<p>

But no one bothered with it, because this was normal for her. It had been for a while.

_You always said we'd meet again_

_You always said you'd be here_

_You touch the deepest part of me_

_The places I could not save_

_Just tell me why I'm so dark inside_

He crossed his arms as he leaned back on the lockers, the scowl never leaving his face. He watched as she walked past the halls with her head held down. It broke his heart to see the poor girl so fragile and broken.

But he didn't show it, because she refused to talk to him. She refused to talk to anyone anymore and he went along with it for fear of her breaking down again.

_Somewhere, I will find_

_All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind_

_In your mystery_

She walked on to her last class of the day, her cheer class. Honestly she didn't know why she stayed in it, maybe to be able to feel at least the smallest of normality in her sick twisted life.

She blamed herself for it, for everything. A mind reader who couldn't even read her closest friend's thoughts was hardly a mind reader at all.

To her it was her fault, all of it. And now there was nothing she could do to make any of it better because it was too late to get him back.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she reached the locker room and was met with all of the other girls. "Hey Megan!"

Megan waved at them silently before going to put her other clothes on.

"Hey Megan, can we talk?" Wendy walked over to her with her arms at her sides.

"Yeah?" Megan asked carefully.

Wendy sighed. "Look Megan, I don't know what's going on with you but we've noticed you're always down lately and you should know that if there's anything to talk about I'm here for you."

Megan tried her best to give the girl a convincing smile. "Thanks but I'm fine, really."

Wendy nodded, clearly unconvinced. "Okay, hey do you want to go out somewhere tomorrow, I would ask today but I have to work today."

Megan shook her head as she closed her locker and headed for the school's track with Wendy at her heels. "Sorry, my Uncle John's coming to visit and I have to be home. Maybe some other time."

Wendy frowned. "Oh okay, you know I was wondering when you were going to talk to your friend over there. He never stops looking at you." She motioned to where Connor was sitting on the bleachers.

"There's nothing to talk to him about." Was the girl's only response.

_Somewhere I will see_

_All you taken from me_

_All you kept deep inside_

Connor sat as he watched the girls talking. He knew they were talking about him but instead he just sat there and listened, once practice was over he slowly made his way off of the bleachers and was about to walk away when he heard a whoosh sound. He knew who it was and instead went over to where Megan was getting her things.

"M'gann?" She immediately turned at the sound of her alien name.

"Connor." She placed her bag on her shoulder but didn't make a move to leave, instead she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Megan?" Wendy stopped as she realized who was with her. "Oh, hey Connor. Megan I was just about to leave but I wanted to remind you that practice has been cancelled for the rest of the weak, coach's orders."

Megan nodded, not taking her eyes off Connor. "Thanks Wendy, see you tomorrow."

Wendy nodded and waved. "See you." She quickly made her way as far from both as possible.

Once Connor was sure she was out of ear-range he spoke. "Kid Flash is here, and he isn't alone. I think he brought Artemis and the other Archer."

_In the mystery of you!_

_The mystery of you!_

_It's obvious you understand the blood that on my hands_

_I'm paralyzed, I can't escape_

_Until I see your face_

_You're all I know_

Megan's eyes widened. "What? They're here, in their superhero identities or civilian?"

He shrugged. "Not sure."

Megan looked down again. "I guess we should go talk to them."

"No need, we're right here." Artemis' voice appeared.

Megan turned to look at the blond archer. "Artemis!" Without another word she flew to the archer's arms and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Megan, it's nice to see you again." Artemis returned the hug with a warm smile on her face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Superboy asked both boys.

Kid Flash pointed at RA (haha when I was typing I put rawr instead… sorry on with the story) with his thumb. "Ask him."

_Somewhere I will see_

_All you taken from me_

_All you kept deep inside In the mystery of you!_

_The mystery of you!_

Roy silently glared at him but turned his attention to Connor. "We're going to get Robin back, and we want your help."

"So are you in or out?" Kid Flash finished.

Megan and Connor looked at each-other before turning back to them. "But what if he doesn't want to come back?" Megan whispered.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Kid Flash shrugged. "The least we could get is answers."

Surprisingly Connor was the first to respond. "If Megan's in I'm in."

Everyone turned to the young Martian. She nodded. "I want to help."

_You're all I know_

_You're all I know oh, oh, oh_

_Don't go oh, oh, oh_

_Don't go oh, oh, oh_

They all turned to Wally as he spoke. "Only one more to go and then we can finally find him."

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, just Kaldur and we can get the answers we need."

"Do you think he really did it?" Megan asked. "Do you think it was on his own free will?"

"I don't know Megan." Artemis answered. "But I guess now we can now."

_Somewhere, I will find_

_All the pieces torn apart, you filled me deep inside_

_The mystery of you_

They all nodded in agreement before a voice appeared from behind them, a voice they didn't recognized. "And I'd like to help."

_Somewhere_

_Somewhere_

_They mysteries of you_

_Somewhere_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE SPOILERS (OR I'LL POKE YOU WITH MAH STICK)*<em>**

**So most of you are asking, what's going in with Robin did they erase his mind or what? Well the answer is very simple, according to my research (which I don't do at all except for geeky stuff) it is possible to erase one's memories while still leaving them intact. Confused? Well you should be cause I'm just going to keep writing but I will answer this question in long complicated words. Robin is currently working for the Shadows, right? Partially right. Because the Shadows are working for the Light and the Light is hiring a lot of villains, one of which is Psimon who as we all know can erase memories. But he doesn't just erase them all, does he? (Does he because I really don't know or care?) But as I said I don't care about him, I came about Robin's well being. So are his memories intact? Does he have full control of his actions? Does he have partial control over his actions? Will he stay in the dark side and eat all the cookies? Who make's the dark side's cookies? What does the light side give if the dark side has cookies? Will I ever shut up? **

**The answers are here: Partially, Yes, No because he has full control, I don't know ask him, Again who knows, I think pie but I'm not sure, and hopefully yes cause I'm tired and just had a lot of sugar (strange, right?)**

**Now if that didn't help and you want real spoilers just ask and I'll give you a straight answer (probably not because it's my story). **


	6. A Little Faster

**SUPERMARTIANFORLIFE! **

***sigh* Sorry just had to let that all out but oh my god if you haven't seen the new episode find it like right now before I get a heart attack!**

**And if you don't have cable than still find it and next time there's a new episode and you don't have CN go to my profile and there's a link to the live streaming of Cartoon Network! (yes look at it!)**

**Now onto other things, have any of you ever done something and then where like "did I really do that?" the next day? Because that's how I feel right now -_-' I do not like being hyper because I get really crazy. (be glad you don't know me...) **

**TheNightwingfan- Good luck with understanding that ;) Don't remind me or the horrible thing that has been done to the awesome costume? *sob* But yeah if I ever do describe it I sure as hell won't forget them.**

**Angelina Aintithenniel- Thank you! And you understood that? O.o Even I don't get it AND I WROTE IT!**

**iSniffMarkers- I've updated, it's your turn. O.O**

**TheGrayson- Sorry for not PMing but I had a Biology project to do and didn't have time. You want to know who the voice is and Robin wish partially granted! I'm probably going to add him like at the end of every chapter or something because this is a story about him...**

**sunnydayz56- Um, kind of like that. He remembers the people but he doesn't really remember them, all will be revealed in later chapters (that means 2 or 3)**

**KF-AxxMexx- You think you understand, doesn't mean you do! :P jk Tell me what you think and I'll say if you're right or not. (or just confuse you more if you do get it too keep you in the dark...)**

**geek179- Lol yes they do...**

**FuzzyBee013- He knows who he is and what he's doing, he just doesn't realize he abandoned the people that truly care about him so to speak. It's a little more complicated.**

**FudoTwin17- All will be revealed later. (but it's a good question) lol**

**Don't own YJ or A Little Faster by There for Tomorrow. **

* * *

><p><em>You keep calling it a crash and burn<em>

_Just wait your turn you might have time to speak_

_There barely was a lesson learned_

_Cause it return no favors back to me _

The pair watched from a distance as the group began talking. Luckily, their ears were trained to pick up even the smallest of sounds.

It was shocking for them that they hadn't been noticed yet but it seemed like the unfinished team was busy with other things.

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_

_But it was never good enough for me_

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth_

_It was never good enough for me_

The watchers listened and saw when the matrian and the clone agreed to help. The first watcher approached the group and spoke. "And I'd like to help."

This caused everyone to turn and look at her with wide eyes.

Unnecessary to say that they were shocked.

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show me what you're after_

_Thought you promised me the world_

_Tell me what you're after_

At first no one recognized the costumed girl, considering not one of them had ever met her personally bus soon enough at pieces fell into place and Artemis was the first to figure it out.

"You're Batgirl."

The young red-head turned to look at her and smiled. "Yes I am, but considering we've met before you can just call me Babs."

The blonde archer's mouth widened. "Babs? You're Batgirl?"

The girl grinned. "Took you long enough."

_Go on and take it way to far_

_Cause here we are waiting once again_

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show me what you're after_

_Just a little faster_

Kid Flash crossed his arms. "So you two obviously know each-other, that's great. Now can you tell us who you are and why we shouldn't get rid of you right now?"

The second watcher appeared from behind Batgirl. "I'm sorry for not showing myself earlier but it has come to our attention that you are also looking for Robin and we want to help."

Megan grinned at the voice. "Kaldur, you're here!"

_Are mine the only eyes that see_

_So steadily this cut and dry routine_

_Even when you're by my side_

_I still need time to feel the company_

The young atlantean nodded. "Yes M'gann. I am here and Batgirl has offered to help in our search for the truth."

"And I'll do whatever it takes to find Robin." She pulled back her cowl to reveal her young face. "He's like a brother to me and I want him back."

"How do we know you can be trusted?" Wally asked with venom in his words.

"Listen here, Flash boy. I've known Robin since he was a little kid. So get rid of that little attitude before I get rid of you." Batgirl took a warning step forwards as her sentence came to an end.

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_

_But it was never good enough for me_

_I bit the tongue behind my teeth_

_It was never good enough for me_

Wally crossed his arms and also took a step forward. "I'd like to see you try."

Before any one of them could make a move Kaldur spoke up. "Enough, we all have to work together and get along if we are to get answers." He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "That means no fighting."

Batgirl crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine; no fighting. Not while they have Robin."

Wally reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Now can you tell us what you know, Roy?"

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show me what you're after_

_I thought you promised me the world_

_Tell me what you're after_

RA nodded. "I'll tell you, but I don't think this is the safest place to discuss this."

Megan lifted her hand. "We can go to the cave, no one's been there since…" They didn't need to hear the rest to know.

"I thought we weren't going to tell the JL anything about this." Artemis stated.

"We aren't." Roy declared.

"Then?" Wally asked.

"We can go to my apartment, it's the safest we've got." The read-headed archer sighed.

"Really didn't think this one through, did you?" Batgirl asked.

"Not like you have a better place." He muttered.

_Go on and take it way to far_

_Cause here we are waiting once again_

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show me what you're after_

_Just a little faster_

"Looks like they're getting closer and closer to you." The person watching them through the surveillance cameras murmured. "Can't have that now, can we?"

"Of course not, sir." Renegade's voice spoke up. "What would you like me to do?"

His smirk was visible through the shadows. "Nothing for now, just make sure Brianna does what needs to be done and everything will work out just fine."

"And if she doesn't?" His monotone voice asked.

_Just a little faster_

_Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin_

_From the pain that settles in when we learn too much too soon_

_Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin_

_From the pain that settles in when we learn too much too soon_

His smirk grew even bigger through his mask. "If she doesn't then you'll just have to take care of them yourself. You don't have a problem with that, right?"

He shook his head. "I'll make sure what needs to get done does."

Sportmaster turned to face him. "Great, you leave in one hour. Cheshire will tell you what you need to know."

Renegade nodded and turned to leave.

"One more thing." He stopped and turned to his mentor. "Do not let the Justice League get involved, if they do get as far away from them as possible. We don't know what they're capable of doing now that you've realized your true potential."

Renegade nodded again. "I'll make sure, the last thing I want is to get any of them involved."

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show me what you're after_

_I thought you promised me the world_

_Tell me what you're after_

As soon as the boy was gone Sporsmaster turned his attention back to the monitors in front of him. "So you're still treating the kid like that."

"Can I help you Cheshire?"

"What will you do when the kid realizes that you're just using him?" The amusement was clear in her voice.

"What makes you think I'm using him?" He asked carefully.

"It's quite obvious." She mused. "I mean the second he had his insecurities you took advantage of that and made him your puppet, one that would actually listen to you unlike you know who."

"If you have a point please get to it." He asked irritably.

Her voice turned serious. "My point is; what do you think will happen when he pieces it all together? Is he going to forgive you or go for revenge like you're teaching him? Shouldn't you have an insurance to make sure he won't turn on you? Because it won't just affect you but it will affect all of us in on this."

_Go on and take it way to far_

_Cause here we are waiting once again_

_You said you always keep your word_

_Show me what you're after_

He crossed his arms. "What makes you think I don't?"

She smirked. "The fact that you couldn't keep your own daughter on your side."

He narrowed his eyes. "She was a lost cause, it's him that we need to focus on now. Not Artemis, Jade."

Cheshire crossed her eyes and snapped at him. "It's Cheshire to you. And losing your little girl is going to cost you, she knows a lot that they could find useful."

"We all know she isn't going to talk." She reassured.

Cheshire grinned. "We'll just see about that. Sometimes when people are desperate for all different reasons things just come out of their mouths, some harmful things."

_It was never good enough for me_

_Show me what you're after_

_Just a little faster_

* * *

><p><strong>Now I just want to say a couple of things:<strong>

**1) Do you think Wally should keep being an ass for a little longer or clean up his attitude? (I love him either way)**

**2) Have you noticed that most superhero names and initials are the same? (Batman & Bruce, Robin & Richard, Batgirl & Barbara, Spoiler & Stephanie, M'gann & Miss M, and thousands of others I forgot about) And most are from Gotham O.O (lol I'm stupid, I know)**

**3) I've been looking into the whole Darkside's cookies deal and I realized that no one truly knows. But there have been a couple theories that I want to share. **

** -They have a deal with the girl scouts by geek179. (Possible...)**

** -They're bakers in disguise by me. (No just... no)**

** -There's a light side agent inside our facilities by me also. (This is what I would do)**

** -The dark side's creator was a dumbass. (Very possible)**

** Feel free to leave your own theories! :P**

**4) (This is directed to iSniffMarkers) I went to a Halloween store with my sis yesterday, we were looking through the costumes and I found a pink crayon one. Then I found a bat symbol... (you see where I'm going with this?) Me and my sis started laughing because she reads my reviews and read the pink bat-crayon thing. I want my costume to be a bat-crayon now. O.O**

**5) REVIEW!**

**6) VOTE ON MY POLL! IT'S LONELY! :'(**


	7. Sleepwalker

******IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! (Because if you don't trust me, you will regret it)******

**Considering school is being a real pain in the ass I'm going to have to temporarily put some of my stories on hiatus. Now this doesn't affect any of you because I'm going to still keep writing for this one, but that's only _IF_ you people review and give me moral support because lately I've been noticing that the chapters of my stories reflect on my mood and of you want a happy ending to this story, not some sick twisted (more twisted than it already is) ending where Robin kills everyone including Batgirl. (because a lot of you like her) Unless you want that to happen then tell me and I will see what I can do for you. ('cause it's a very big possibility right now) So please leave me reviews because my life is completely sucking right now that the only way for me to be even partially happy is to eat a lot of candy (which is delicious, but that is not the point) and coffee. Also forgot to mention that I'm going to only keep writing the storied that get the most feedback.. (by this I do mean reviews) And I read all reviews so please speak up and be heard by me because to my you all matter to. (I mean come on, there's no story without readers) Thank you for taking you time to read this :)**

* * *

><p><strong>NOW ONTO THE MAIL BAG! XDDDDDDDD<strong>

**Angelina Aintithenniel- He definitely should, and he will as the story progresses. He won't be such a ass and will become more tolerable. And thank you you might be seeing a little more of them soon... (but not too soon)**

**geek179-I think of her as the rebel bat for some reason so yes they know who she is now, besides they do need to trust her considering they know nothing about her and revealing her identity to Artemis would show that she can be trusted (because in my mind the both go to Gotham Academy.)**

**speedylove- Your review was really entertaining to read, I hope you can write more like that :) You can call me that if you like I'm fine with it. And yes don't tell anyone but I've been to their base of operations as an undercover agent and found some very disturbing information. *looks around empty room* I can't tell you because they might be reading this as we speak but I don't trust girl-scouts. *jumps at noise outside window***

**wolfeclipse25- It's official, I'm psychic. (is that how you spell it?) Now I must join forces with the superheroes of today and stop the planet's ultimate destruction... right after I take a mob of angry fangirls to James Patterson's house and destroy him for taking away my favorite pairing. (Because I've already started getting people together, we need our FAX!) **

**TheGrayson- *sigh* Why did you have to say that now I'm going to be thinking of all the possibilities of KF to break down in here... Anyways thank you and Kid Fl-ASS made me giggle for some reason (thank my immature mind) **

**iSniffMarkers- I will, trust me I will... It's okay, I don't want you to be pressured into updating. (girl scout ladies were talking to us about peer pressure (no I'm not a girl scout but they come to our school.))**

**FudoTwin17- The possibilities are endless... **

**I don't own Young Justice or Sleepwaker by Adam Lambert.**

* * *

><p><em>I saw a picture of you<em>

_Hanging in an empty hallway_

_I heard a voice that I knew_

_And I couldn't walk away_

Batgirl entered the small apartment behind everyone else. Her eyes drifted past all the walls and furniture.

She remembered the day she was told, the day her heart was broken because of his betrayal.

It was also the day Dick Grayson's kidnapping was announced but the second she had seen Artemis she had known it was something more. Because the betrayal was clear in her eyes, after that was when she had the confrontation with Batman.

And that confrontation was what hurt her the most.

_It took me back to the end_

_Of everything_

_I taste it all I taste it all _

_The tears again_

After she school was over she had run to the manor to find Bruce. Looking back now she knew it wasn't the smartest of moves.

She had quietly entered and was silently greeted by Alfred, even he had looked as bad as she felt. The tears were threatening to spill from both his eyes and hers.

But that didn't stop her from going into the Batcave and confronting the man who was supposed to protect the boy she cared about.

_Outside the rain's fallin' down_

_There's not a drop that hits me_

_Scream at the sky but no sound_

_Is leavin' my lips_

She had begged him to say that it wasn't ture, begged him to say that Robin was just pulling a prank on them and any second now he would come out laughing his trademark laugh.

But the words that came out of his mouth were none that she wanted to hear.

He had remained calm when he told her what had happened, while the tears ran down her face. She had wanted to scream and not just because of what she was hearing but because of the way he said it.

She wanted to scream at him and ask him what was wrong with him, why he remained so calm and collected. Even Batman should know how to show emotions when his son had been taken from him, when his son was no longer here.

And that was when she realized it, he believed Robin had truly left and betrayed them.

_It's like I can't even feel_

_After the way you touched me_

_I'm not asleep but I'm not awake_

_After the way you loved me_

The second she realized it was when she had truly begun to scream at him, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Shortly after that Alfred had entered to try and calm her down and it did before she truly realized what was happening.

She had broken down sobbing and backed away when Alfred and Bruce tried to offer whatever comfort they could give. She had snapped at them and told them to stay away from her and not get in her way when she looked for Dick.

Batman's reply had only infuriated her further.

_I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker_

He had not only replied by refusing to let her go searching but he had threatened on revealing her identity to her father.

By this point her anger was at his max and she the words she had spoken were words she could never take back. Words she wished had never ever come out of her mouth but somehow did, words that she knew were still haunting him today.

She had told him that Robin was right to leave someone as heartless as him and that she hoped his next sidekick wouldn't be treated as trash and stab them all in the back because of a lousy mentor.

_Let me out of this dream_

_Everywhere that I go_

_I see another memory_

_And all the places we used to know_

_They're always there to haunt me_

The worst part was that for some reason she hadn't apologized. She had just walked out with her head held high and her eyes still burning with tears.

She's gone home, happy for once that her father was staying late at work so he wouldn't have to see her like this. She's broken down sobbing into her pillow with nothing better to do but cry.

And nineteen days later she had received an e-mail from an unknown source.

An e-mail with only one sentence that gave her all the hope she needed.

An e-mail with one small but complicated message and a file attached to it.

_**Together the members of the Darkness must stand to defeat the minions of the Light and rescue the fallen.**_

_I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely_

_You're everything that I want_

_But you don't want me_

At first she hadn't truly understood, but it had made her realize that she couldn't find him alone and she needed help. The first person she found was Aqualad and he had happily agreed to help her find the other members of the team.

That was how they ended up following the teens to Happy Harbor High School (HHHS maybe or triple H S?) and lead inside the ginger archer's apartment exchanging information.

_I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

Roy cleared his throat, bringing the young girl back to her senses. "Oh what? Sorry."

Artemis put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and rubbed at her eyes. "Yeah, fine. Just thinking about some things."

"Obviously thinking a little too much." Wally muttered.

Batgirl ignored him and directed the conversation to Roy. "So, what information do you have or do you want me to go first?"

Wally snorted. "What information could you possibly have?"

She sighed and again tried to ignore his attitude. "They day I learned of… it, I got a message. It told me that in order for us to find Robin we needed to work together and achieve our goal. It also gave me some other information."

_ I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker_

_Let me out of this dream, dream_

_Let me out of this dream_

"Information?" Kaldur asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, it was of the missions your team had gone on, there was a file for each one. Except they weren't the JL's, they had other information that tied them together. They all had something in common."

"Tied together?" Wally asked. "They had nothing in common." Now the bitterness in his voice was replaced by confusion.

Batgirl shook her head. "No, they did. All of them had some small unnoticeable piece that tied them together, it's just that none of you ever saw it." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "They all had some sort of ulterior motive, to you they seemed like achievements for you and failures for them but…"

"But?" Roy asked.

"But the files I got, they all classified them as successes and as I mentioned before. They aren't the JL's files, I think they were the Shadows'."

_I can't turn this around_

_I keep running into walls that I can't break down_

_I said I just wander around_

_With my eyes wide shut because of you_

Renegade listened closely from his spot on the rooftops. The bug he had placed inside the apartment working perfectly now.

He closed his eyes as he tried to understand what was happening, no one had access to the League of Shadows' files.

Not even Sportsmaster.

What was even strange was the pull he felt towards them, he knew exactly who they were and what they did. They had treated him like nothing, like he was worthless. Kid Flash had said it himself, he was only a thirteen year old kid.

But he felt different with her there, she wasn't like them. She wasn't someone he remembered, which he found strange because he would have known that face anywhere.

But she was working with them and that made her the enemy, right? Why did the girl look so down, had they mistreated her too? One thing was for sure, he didn't want to hurt her.

_I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker_

_I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker_

But he knew that if she got even more involved she would get hurt badly, if not by him then by everyone in the League of Shadows.

Why couldn't she just leave it all alone like they were all supposed to? It's not like she knew him or had ever met him, had she? Now everything was beginning to confuse him so he emptied his mind of all thoughts related to her and focused on the conversation at hand, they were discussing certain missions. Missions he had been on… hadn't he?

He searched his mind for an answer but received none, just more questions for him. But one thing was for sure, the mission he was on now was still going to be completed.

Even if he had to hurt the girl who calls herself Batgirl.

_Let me out of this dream_

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I think about it I really like the BatgirlRobin pairing. It trumps over all other Babs and Dick pairings. (or at least almost all...) But I don't know if a lot of people like it so tell me, unless you already did then I know. XP**

**By the way did you see what I did there? Light= the Light, Darkness= Batfamily and all other supers, fallen= Robin.**

**So yeah...**

**No Reviews= Depression, Depression= Hospitalization, Hospitalization= Even more Depression, More Depression= Death, Death= No Updates, No Updates= No Reviews.**

**It's that or this.**

**Reviews= Happiness, Happiness= Inspiration, Inspiration= Quicker Chapter, Quicker Chapter= Faster Update, Faster Update= Reviews.**

**Two options, two cycles; only one ends in happiness for all (unless you want me to die...)**

**And remember if you don't review I might have to put this story on hold (because all opinions matter to me!)**


	8. Beneath the Rose

**XP I've died and gone to hell, the worst kind of hell there is. High School.**

**No joke, my head is pounding so loudly from so much homework and to top it all of I'm being forced to go to homecoming by my friend who I will from now on refer to as Rosy. Not only that but the evil mastermind found me a "non-date" as she calls it. My non-date, who I will call Evan, is one of my closest friends but we use to hate each-other for some weird reason. Now we were having this conversation while talking online about the dance and she wanted to make me more social, because I am according to all of them socially awkward. So she brought up the fact that he doesn't want to go to his school's homecoming and that I need a date and we started talking to her about the fact that we're just friends when he asked me if I wanted to go with him as friends which I find strange considering he liked her (and in my eyes was a complete stalker...) So what did I do? I, for some sugar induced reason, said yes and now I have to help Rosy find her own date! DX**

**But enough about social life rant, now a rant for the story!**

**This one goes first because I wanted all of you to read what was said!**

**FROM SPEEDYLOVE**

**_So here's what happened:_**

_Robin was all alone at Wayne Manor while Bruce was out partying it up and Alfred was out grocery shopping when a bunch of cutely dress girl scouts came to the door. Robin, being Robin, opens the door for them and orders seventeen boxes of thin mints plus another forty three boxes of samoas for Wally, because he's just a nice guy that way. The girl scouts give him the boxes and they leave -_

_OR DO THEY?_

_Robin walks in with his cookies and sits down in the Batcave eating thin mints, because he has to eat them before Bruce gets home or he will make me do extra training to burn off the calories. Plus he would steal some. So he eats all the thin mints and leaves the samoas in a box for Wally later._

_MEANWHILE_

_The girl scouts climb in thru the air ducts and spy on the house, trying to find Robin and see if their thin mint midn control worked. They cant find him. They leave._

_BACK IN THE BATCAVE_

_Robin has finished all the thin mints, but what he doesnt know is that they are EVIL MIND CONTROLLING THIN MINTS MADE BY THE DARK SIDE'S GROUP OF REBEL KEEBLER ELVES and Robin is not under the control of the Light. *gasp, a plot twist*_

_[insert Letty's plot line here]_

_And then Wally finds Robin's samoas and eat those, not knowing they are EVIL i'M GONNA MAKE YOU AN A**-HOLE SAMOAS OF DOOM._

_****And that is what happened. ****_

**My response- I could defiantly see this as a story, someone should consider writing it (Too bad I'm busy with everything else...)**

**AmaraRae- I know, spell-check hates me because it always has some mistakes I don't notice. Thank you!**

**Blood of the Dawn- Who doesn't?**

**geek179- That's what I was thinking! But it won't go down exactly like that (because I can't do simple things to save my life), a little more complicated... (because when isn't the Batman complicated?)**

**iSniffMarkers- You don't have to log in, I know who you are...**

**Angelina Aintithenniel- Thanks, I was honestly worried as to how people would react to this so I'm happy to hear you like it :) **

**TheGrayson- Oh thank you for that, I hope it does too because I'm honestly about to lose it one these people I know... Lol I'm not going to do that to Dick, it was just an example and exaggeration. He won't kill anyone, because I don't want him to kill people and be a homicidal maniac. Now I'm going to call KF Kid Fl-ASS! And if this story looked like him and you were under the altar I'd steal him from you... O_O AND I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!**

**TheNightwingfan- I might have to take you up on the song offer 'cause I need more, and in all honesty I'm not sure how I'm ending it now but one thing's for sure. He won't ever be back to normal again ;)**

**FuzzyBee013- Yeah, I use to not really like it but I got into the pairing for some reason. Don't worry everything will be explained next chapter. (and here at the very end)**

**FudoTwin17- Aren't I always? XD**

**Rina- You're right, stories are like a breather for me so I will never give up writing! :D**

**CometCaster and GalaxyGirl- I know but I can't write Wally/Dick, only read it. Maybe some day though...**

**Anyways, this chapter was supposed to be just one chapter but it was so long that I had to cut it in to 2 parts. (So now It's only as long as 2 chapters, not 4) Next part will probably be up by tomorrow or the next day.**

* * *

><p><em>Give me strength to face the truth<em>

_The doubt within my soul_

Roy crossed his arms. "Do you know who sent you this information?"

She shook her head. "No, the only thing I know is that whoever it was. They knew my identity, it couldn't have been just anyone."

"Who else knows who you are?" Artemis asked.

"Just Batman and… Robin." She finished.

Kaldur sighed. "If he knew then there is no knowing who else he might have told."

"So that gets us nowhere, what about you Roy? What do you know?" Wally asked.

Roy sighed. "I have a name and a location of someone who is said to be in contact with the League of Shadows. Located in Happy Harbor."

"Who is it?" Megan asked.

"Yes, do we know him." Superboy asked.

Roy sighed. "For starters it's not a him, it's a her. A very smart and very dangerous her."

_No longer I can justify_

_The bloodshed in his name_

The young woman groaned as she heard a knock on the door at five am. "I'm coming."

She yawned as she unlocked the door and let whoever had woken her in. "What the hell is your probl-?" Her voice was cut off as she saw who it was that had come inside. "Dick, what are you doing here?"

He stood with his arms crossed. "I want you to tell me what you know about Batgirl."

She rubbed at her eyes while stifling a yawn. "And this couldn't wait till morning because?"

"I'm here now, aren't I?" He smirked. "At least I made sure your boyfriend wasn't home."

Brianna narrowed her eyes at him. "Why you little…"

He let out a giggle which he covered with his hand. "How does it feel to date a paramedic while you're the one putting people in the hospital?"

Brianna, now fully awake pulled her hair into a low ponytail. "Just tell me what you want to know kid."

"Who is Batgirl and what are her weaknesses?" He stated, remaining serious.

"Why? I thought your assignment would be to watch the Sideckicks United League." She crossed her arms while making her way to the kitchen.

"It's the Young Justice League and I am, she's working with them." He followed her as she opened the drawers and he leaned against the counter. "What are you doing?"

She pulled out a tub and plugged in the coffee maker. "I am starting breakfast considering I'm obviously not going to get any more sleep and I have to go to work in two hours. Here." She handed him a glass mug. "When was the last time you had a good nutritious breakfast."

He shrugged. "I don't know, why?"

Brianna nodded as she placed the frying pan on the stove. "That's what I thought." She took out some eggs from the fridge. "I swear, you'd think Sportsmaster doesn't have any kids." She muttered.

"Sportsmaster has kids?" Dick asked.

"Oh what?" Brianna turned to him. "No, forget I said anything kid. I'm just a little sleep deprived."

"Come on, you can tell me if he has kids. We're all friends here, right?" Dick persisted.

The girl just chuckled darkly. "Where I come from, we don't have friends."

_I believed it would justify the means_

_It had a hold over me_

"Wherever it is you're from, you're obviously not there anymore, Brianna." Dick reassured.

The girl looked down at her stomach and shook her head. "No, I'm still there but I'll be gone soon. And when I am, I'm never coming back."

Dick nodded, paying close attention to her movements. "So, what changed to make you be able to leave?"

She offered him a small smile and a simple answer. "Life."

The boy nodded slowly, he understood now. After all he was trained by the world's greatest detective. "About Batgirl…"

"She's one of the members of the Bat-family, as it's called. Her secret identity is unknown by almost everyone…"

"Almost everyone?" Dick asked.

"The only people who know who she is are Batman and some others who are told on a need to know basis." She finished off with a huge sigh as she placed the breakfast on a plate and handed it to him while pouring some coffee in his mug. "Dig in."

The boy stared at her strangely. "What are you, my nanny?"

Brianna gave a small laugh. "No I'll leave that to Sportsmaster."

_Blinded to see_

_The cruelty of the beast_

"_**So how are we going to get her to talk?" The question came from the blonde archer.**_

"_**We have to get her alone, luckily there's only one other person who works with her. A girl you know Megan, her name is Wendy Harris."**_

Brianna yawned as she opened the door to her job, the keys making a loud noise in the almost empty streets.

The wind sent a shiver down her spine as she entered the store, her eyes trailing around the location. She knew today would depend on her decision, do the right think or the smart thing.

"_**What if she refuses to cooperate?" Wally asked**_

"_**Then we make her."**_

She set her things on the counter as her helper, Wendy, came in through the entrance. "Hey, Bree."

"Hey Wendy, how are you?" She asked politely.

"Great, you know my friend that I was talking to you about Megan. She's finally opening up a little to me." You could practically hear the happiness in her voice.

_Here is the darkest side of me_

_Forgive me my sins_

_The veil of my dreams_

_Deceived all I have seen_

"Megan?" She asked, _M'gann M'orzz_. "That's great, what happened?"

"Well, yesterday I talked to her and today she called me and asked if I wanted to hang out today. Is that fine with you, I can cancel if you want?" She asked timidly.

Brianna let out a small laugh. "It's fine Wendy, I was going to close up early today anyways. Besides you're trying to help out a friend, right? I would have done the same for her."

Wendy smiled. "Thanks Bree, so you're fine if I leave in half an hour?"

Bree rested her hand on the counter with her chin on her palm. "I don't know… how about I make you a deal? Go have fun and cheer up your friend and I'll count this day as worked, deal?"

Wendy nodded and grinned. "Deal, so what do I do?"

Brianna shrugged. "You can go open some of the boxes in the back with the new tech."

She rolled her eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love you as a boss?"

Brianna smirked. "About a million times, but I like to hear it over and over again."

"_**Can she be trusted?" Kaldur asked.**_

"_**No, but right now she's the only lead we have." Batgirl sighed. "So we have to."**_

Brianna closed her eyes and rested her head on the cool surface of the metal counter, her breath almost remaining steady.

She remained like that until she heard the sound of someone coming in, then she opened her eyes and looked up at the person who had just entered.

A girl with ginger hair and peach colored skin with a skirt and dress with a smile on her face. _Megan Morse, Manhunter's niece._

_Forgive me for what I have been_

_Forgive me my sins_

Brianna immediately perked up. "Hello, you must be Megan, right?"

Megan nodded. "Yes, I'm here for Wendy."

Brianna nodded. "Of course, I'm Brianna or Bree, Wendy's boss. Let me get her for you, she's just out back."

Megan nodded and waited in the empty room communicating telepathically with Kaldur. _"I'm here, what now?"_

"_Get your friend as far away from there as possible, distract her." _He instructed.

Brianna came back out alone. "She'll be right out kid, she's just finishing up."

Megan nodded and gave a nervous smile. "Thanks."

Brianna obviously noticed her discomfort, she gave a warm laugh. "Relax kid, I don't bite. No need to be scared of little me. It's the kid you should be worried about."

_Pray for me 'cause I have lost my faith in holy wars_

_Is paradise denied to me 'cause I can't take no more?_

_Has darkness taken over me_

_Consumed my mortal soul?_

"Excuse me?" Megan asked.

Brianna shrugged. "You seem like a nice girl Megan, but you aren't normal. And I'm not stupid, which makes all of this all the more challenging."

"Hey Megan." Wendy greeted as she walked in. "What's going on?"

Brianna smiled. "Nothing, just getting to know each-other, right Megan?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah, right."

Wendy nodded, clearly not buying it. "Right, well come on Megan. Let's go, see you later Bree."

"Have fun, both of you. And remember I'm here if you need me." The words held a double meaning for the martian.

_All my virtues sacrificed_

_Can Heaven be so cruel?_

_I believed it would justify the means_

_It had a hold over me_

Megan began panicking in her mind. _"Guys, she knows who I am. What do I do now?"_

"_What? How's she figure it out?" Wally asked._

"_I don't know, she just figured it out. I think she's had contact with Robin."_

"_Megan, do not panic. Just continue as planned." _Batgirl ordered_. _

Megan gave a small sigh before turning back to Wendy. "Where to first?"

_Blinded to see_

_The cruelty of the beast_

_Here is the darkest side of me_

Brianna sat back down as she her phone began to ring. "Yes kid?"

"I think they're about to confront you."

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Are you stalking them, never mind don't answer that. I think I already know the answer." She placed the phone on her other ear. "And yes, I know. Now go do something a thirteen year old kid like you should be doing not stalking other teenagers."

"I am too a normal teenager."

"See you're learning to lie, something every teen should know how to do. Just one step closer to becoming normal. Now bye." She quickly hung up, chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" A voice behind her asked.

"Just the fact that all of you actually though you could sneak up on me." She didn't turn to face them, only because she already knew exactly who would be there.

The Atlantean would be standing in the front with the ginger archer, beside the archer would be the other archer with Batgirl next to her. Kid Flash and Superboy would be on the other side with Kaldur'ahm.

"Wait a minute, I know you." Artemis stated. "You're that girl, the one who…" Her eyes widened. "Pixel."

Brianna smirked. "What's the matter Crock, miss me?"

_The veil of my dreams_

_Deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

Artemis immediately god in a defensive stance. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Brianna crossed her arms. "Well, that's not a nice tone of voice to use on the girl who fixed most of your Daddy problems."

"Artemis, what is she talking about? How do you know her?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh, you haven't told them yet? Surprise, surprise." Brianna grinned as she sat on top of the counter with her legs hanging off it.

"I'm only going to ask once; What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Artemis spat through clenched teeth.

"Same thing you are, trying to restart my life. Of course having a group of sidekicks in my store isn't really helping the cause." She eyed them all carefully. "Now, what do you want?"

"I think you know exactly what we want." Wally spat at her.

"What's wrong Baby Flash? When'd you become such a stick in the mud?" She taunted.

"Wait a minute I know what's going on here, they're paying you aren't they? To keep us off their trail and keep us from finding out the truth?" Artemis asked.

"Give the girl a prize. Although there's no real payment, just more of a last request from Sprotsmaster. Although I kind of doubt doing this now but what's a girl to do?" She sighed.

"Last request?" Wally asked. "Are you dying or something?"

Artemis smirked. "No, she's retiring."

_I'm hoping, I'm praying_

_I won't get lost between two worlds_

_For all I've seen,_

_The truth lies in between_

"Retiring? Is that even possible for someone like her?" Wally asked.

"Someone like me? Is that a label or something, I'm still human. Can't say the same about half of you though." She muttered.

"Look, can we just do what we came for? This is getting us nowhere." Kid Flash exclaimed.

"So you speedsters honestly don't have any patience." Pixel turned to them, now in her 'serious mode' (if she even has one) and ready for business. "What do you need?"

Batgirl stepped forward. "We want to know what happened to Robin."

Pixel frowned, looking sincere. "Sorry kid, don't know anything about the bird."

Batgirl sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"So is that is, are we really going to believe that she knows nothing of him?" Kid Flash asked, his anger practically radiating off him.

"I hate to admit it but Baywatch's right, I can' believe I'm about to do this but Pixel, Brianna, whatever you go by. I'm literally begging you, I can't live like this. I need to know what happened to him, please if he was your kid, you best friend, wouldn't you want to know the truth?" Artemis looked at her pleadingly, all source of dignity lost.

Immediately, the young woman's hands went to her flat stomach. "Look I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know anything about him. I hope you find him, I really do but I can't help."

_Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done_

_Now that I know_

_The darkest side of me_

_How can blood be your salvation?_

Wally frowned. "No, I refuse to believe that you haven't even heard rumors about him. What about Sportsmaster or Cheshire?"

Brianna bit her lip. "There's been no word of the kid for a while now, but Sportsmaster is a whole different story." She took a deep breath. "I shouldn't be telling you this but I get that I'd want the same thing if it was me so I'll tell you what I know.

"Ever since your little team appeared I've been getting less business than usual from others and more from the Shadows. It was just simple things like information and tracking, those things but…"

"But?" Superboy asked.

"But a couple of days I met this guy, goes by the name of Renegade. As I said I don't know anything about Robin but you see he, he isn't Robin anymore. He's different, than the kid I heard about and it wasn't until later that I figured out why."

_And justify the pain_

_That we have caused throughout the times_

_Will I learn what's truly sacred?_

_Will I redeem my soul?_

_Will truth set me free?_

"What do you mean?" Roy asked. "Different how?"

Pixel sighed again. "I'm always left on a need to know basis, what they think I need to know. But sometimes what they think is different from my thoughts so I do some snooping where none should be done."

She motioned for them to follow her to the back where her equipment was set up.

When they entered they saw a huge room, meant to be used as storage containing monitors and screens. Even some other equipment they had no idea how to use.

"What's this?" Artemis asked carefully.

"My set up? It's what I use when I'm doing my assignments. And there's only one way to explain what I'm about to tell you."

"What are you going to tell us?" Wally asked.

Half of the monitors turned on as Brianna pressed a button on her remote. "I know why your friend truly left, and I want to help you understand why you can't take him back."

_Blinded to see_

_The cruelty of the beast_

_Here is the darkest side of me_

"If what you're trying to do is convince us to give up our search we won't listen." Batgirl narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"Yeah, what she said." Wally pointed his thumb at the girl.

Pixel shook her head. "Look, I'm not trying to do anything but help. If you don't want it I'd be happy to show you the door."

They all turned to Roy for something to say but all he did was nod. "Fine, tell us what you know."

Pixel gave a small smile before turning back to the screens. "First thing's first, in case you don't know. Richard Grayson is Robin, a lot of the Shadows have this knowledge and you should to if you're to help him regain what he has lost."

"What did he loose?" Connor asked.

The woman stared at them grimly. "Memories, any happy memory he had of any of you is lost. Replaced by hate and anger, he thinks you didn't care about him. He thinks you didn't want him on your team, because that's what they made him believe."

_The veil of my dreams_

_Deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I've got to go, shopping with my sister to do. Oh joy... (notice the sarcasm?)<strong>

**Reviews are loved and so are votes on my poll! (Because not a lot of people have voted...) **


	9. Hero

**Okay so I know I said I would update this yesterday but I have a good excuse... I just have to find it :P**

**JK the truth is that I had to finish a 451 page book in less than a day because I didn't read it before because of my lazyness, on the upside I finished it in under ten hours to yay to me!**

**But because of that I didn't have time to finish writing this and editing most mistakes.**

**Now for the Mail-Bag!**

**TheGrayson- Yep she's pregnant, not something you see in OCs a lot. And sadly after this chapter and the begging of next she'll be gone, only mentioned occasionally. (At least until the epilogue...) And yeah I hadn't noticed the bold until I read your review so thank you, hopefully it won't happen to this one...**

**speedylove- No problem, I'm all for the truth! (unless I end up in some sort of trouble then I lie and deny...) Yeah thanks, Rosie keeps going on and on about how cute a couple we would make and I swear she just does it to make me uncomfortable. Lol I know how you feel, Seniors are just... Seniors. I guess. Yeah, thankfully I will never ever have any classes with my family or I'd shoot myself. But they do get everything, and last I heard it's pretty legal... oh and yeah I understood with the heart, it doesn't let that little arrow thingy work in here so I guess Fanfiction doesn't like hearts :3**

**KikkioyshiUchiha- Lol Yep, she it.**

**Angelina Aintithenniel- In my mind they've only wiped the happy memories of his superhero days... so poor Batman and Alfred and Team but he still loves his parents :/**

**iSniffMarkers- I'm sorry who are you again? ;) jk Yay I read the update but I didn't have time to review so I'll go back later and leave one. **

**BlazeGrayson- Yes Robin needs some love! But then again at least he didn't get his heart broken...**

**peachsrock- lol I made Chapter 9! :D**

**TheNightwingfan- Babs yep big influence, and erasing his memories is very messed up.**

**CometCaster and GalaxyGirl- I wouldn't say forever... oh nevermind yes I would! XD Unless they find a way to talk some sense into him he'll never come back! *insert evil laugh here***

**FudoTwin17- Lol whenever someone says dude I immediately think Beast Boy. :P**

**Anwho's on to the chapter, I don't own Young Justice or Hero by Skillet, just Pixel.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm just a step away<em>

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

"What?" Wally asked. "He doesn't remember us?"

"Not exactly." Pixel found trouble with finding the right explanation. "He knows who you are but… to him you're just people he knew. You hold no meaning to him unless you pissed him off or ever hurt him physically or emotionally, which at least half of you have done."

Batgirl looked down at her feet. "How are we supposed to know who he remembers and doesn't?"

"You aren't." Was the woman's only reply.

"But can we, find a way I mean?" Connor asked.

Pixel sighed. "From what I can tell you can't. But _she _can." She pointed to Batgirl. "Or at least Babs can, he knows you're working with them. But he doesn't know your secret ID."

"Wait." Roy spoke up. "If he doesn't know who she is, how do you?"

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

Pixel shrugged. "Like I said, need to know doesn't always mean the same to me as to others. For example those little missions your team went on, they all do have something in common. Who was it that hired these people?" She asked them.

They all looked at each-other, searching for an unknown answer. It was Artemis who answered first. "Some higher and more powerful organization?"

Pixel nodded. "Yes but who? Like a name, location and all that other crap."

"Please enlighten us with your brilliant knowledge." Wally replied sarcastically.

"Hmm, keep it up kid and you'll find yourself out that door with a footprint up your ass." She spat.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

"Kid Flash!" Red Arrow barked. "We're here to get answers not start a fight!"

He grumbled under his breath. "Especially, not with a knocked up Shadow chick."

"A knocked up Shadow chick who doesn't have to be taking your crap and can just as easily call the cops on trespassers or call her friends from very high places."

Before Kid could talk again Batgirl interrupted. "What can we do?"

Pixel crossed her arms. "Well first of all, stop making it so obvious that you're looking for him. He's been following you for a while now without you knowing it."

"Wait what? Go back a bit, he's been following us? Like is he still following us right now?" Wally asked.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

Pixel tilted her head to the side, contemplating her choice. "Well, no. At least he better not if he knows what's good for him."

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked.

"You see since I'm an expert hacker there are things about the Shadows that I know, as long as I have my privacy they have theirs. Simple as that."

"Wait, are you saying you have intel on the League of Shadows?" Wally asked.

Pixel grimaced. "Did I say that?"

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

"Yes, you did." Batgirl spoke up. "Now, what else do you know about what happened to Robin?"

She pursed her lips. "Well, what do you want to know? What they did to make him forget, who thought this up, what he's done since he left, why Sportsmaster chose him as his protégé? Take you pick, I can answer all that and more."

"Sportsmaster is Robin's mentor?"

"No." She answered, but their relief was short lived. "Sportsmaster is Renegade's mentor, Robin is gone. And nothing you do can get him back."

"You make it sound like he's dead." Superboy stated.

"In a way, he is." She spoke. "A person is nothing without their memories, it's what makes them who they are. God knows I wouldn't be able to live without them."

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

"How did it happen?" Batgirl whispered.

A flash of disapproval crossed Pixel's eyes. "Surprisingly, it was before she came into the team." She gestured towards Artemis. "During that time when the leader hadn't been chosen yet, they managed to catch up to him and you know." She pointed to her head. "But you already knew when, didn't you?"

They all looked down at the floor, it was Wally who answered. "We figured it was during then but we never knew how, do you?"

Pixel, who was now sitting in a rolling chair beside the monitors, crossed her legs. "The Blockbuster/Venom formula wasn't the only thing Sportsmaster needed when you "met up" with him in Santa Prisca. He had another formula, meant to erase a person's memories and well it wasn't enough to erase all of his memories. Just most of them, considering anger is one of the most powerful emotions those memories containing it… stayed."

"Wait, what did this to him with was a formula? That means there's a cure for this, right?" Artemis asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Was the woman's only response.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you knew everything about the Shadows!" Wally exclaimed.

"Except this wasn't just the Shadows' doing!" Pixel snapped before covering her mouth in realization of what she had said.

"But they don't work with other organizations unless it's completely necessary, and no one they do work with has any connections with Kobra. Unless…" Artemis' eyes widened in realization. "No, it can't be."

"You can say that again." Pixel muttered.

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

"What?" Batgirl asked.

Artemis and Pixel both tried to explain as best they could. "Well, there's only one group of people that would ever do anything with both 'organizations.'" Pixel began.

"Because this group is supposedly made up of several different leaders from all over, which is supposed to give them unlimited amounts of connections all over the world, maybe even the universe." Artemis continued.

"Okay what's with the supposedly and supposed to be?" Wally asked.

"Because up until now many believe them to be a myth, a conspiracy, nothing actually true." The archer explained.

"But they are, and they're using your little friend. Even if he doesn't know it."

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

"Who are these people?" Roy asked.

Artemis and Pixle both shared a lone glance before answering together. "The Light."

"And how do you know this Artemis?" Superboy asked.

Artemis cleared her throat. "Well… I'm uhh…"

"Might as well tell them girly, they're bound to figure it out eventually." Pixel suggested.

"Artemis, just tell us. I'm sure it's not that bad." Batgirl encouraged.

"Actually it is." Artemis looked up at all of them before sighing. "Because my family well, they aren't really normal. My sister and father are both members of the League of Shadows, my mother an ex-member."

Wally stiffened. "Who are they?"

"My sister is Cheshire, and my father… he's Sportsmaster."

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me_

All of them looked at her in shock.

"What?" Wally asked.

"I don't think something like that should be repeated." Pixel said sternly. "Now if you have a problem with it the door's that way." She pointed behind her while putting an arm on the girl's shoulder.

"How can this be?" Kaldur whispered.

"Well when two people are deeply in love…" Pixel began but was cut off multitude of sharp glares. "Fine sorry I get it, no time for jokes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Superboy growled.

"This is why, because you'd think I was the mole and probably kick me off of the team." Artemis spat at him.

"We had a right to know who it was we were letting on the team." Wally countered.

"Not really considering you are technically the JL's responsibility." Pixel muttered.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

"You aren't helping!" Artemis yelled at her.

"Fine, fine I get it. Maybe I should just let you people go at each-other's throats while I stand here and not give you what you're looking for, information." Pixel smirked. "Or you can deal with this later and let me help you get the kid back, you choose."

"For Robin's sake, we'll let this go." Roy spoke for all of them who nodded in agreement.

"Good." Pixel spoke. "Because after this you're going to have to work together as best you can to save that kid, and you're going to need all the help you can get."

"This is all the help we've got." Roy spoke. "No way are we asking anyone else for help."

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

"Well I pray that it's enough because I've seen what the kid can do and to tell you the truth now that he's had two mentors with extraordinary abilities it kind of scares me, not that I'd let him know." She smirked.

"So what else can you tell us about this?" Roy asked.

"Okay let's see, I've told you about what happened to him. I told you about her, I've told you about his new mentor, I've told you about The Light. Oh yeah, the kid doesn't know he's working for them, or anything about them so it's best not to bring it up until you need to or fully trust him. Which is probably not going to happen anytime soon because to tell you the truth he doesn't trust me nor do I him, but that's probably because of who his mentor and 'friends' are." She grumbled.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

"Still have it in for him?" Artemis asked.

"Not surprisingly, yes. He's gotten more annoying, if that's even possible." She snickered. "Don't forget suspicious. Oh Sporty one won't leave me out of his sight when I'm near."

"For a good reason obviously." Wally spoke.

"Good reason or not he's still an idiot." Pixel mumbled.

"Not to sound like a total bitch or something but can we get back to Robin now?" Batgirl asked.

Pixel nodded and licked her lips. "First thing's first, the kid definitely cannot know I'm helping you. At least not yet, he has to believe he can trust me so whatever happens I can give you the info."

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

Roy nodded. "Fine, but if at any point we find out you're lying to us we'll call the authorities." He threatened.

"Fair enough." Pixel agreed. "Now do you want me to explain what's happening to the martian girl or shall you because heads up, they're on their way back." She once again smirked.

"How do you know?" Kaldur asked.

She help up her phone. "Wendy texted me, she says they're both done and are coming." She turned to walk back out of the room. "You coming or not?"

Artemis just sighed and followed with her head in her hands. "I forgot how moody you get, not ten times that." She remarked.

"Ha ha, very funny Crock." Pixel deadpanned.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." She mumbled.

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero_

They all waked back into the front room as both girls entered.

Wendy's eyes widened as she noticed all of them standing there. "Hi?"

"Oh." Megan spoke. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

"Hello Wendy, hello M'gann." Pixel gave them a half-hearted wave as she sat down with a magazine in hand. "Have fun girls?"

"What's going on Bree?" Wendy asked.

"Well Wendy it looks like business is really working for me, doesn't it?" Bree smiled.

A disapproving scowl appeared on the girl's face. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked timidly.

"Brianna?" Wendy asked again.

"Yeah…" Pixel cleared her throat. "Did I tell you Wendy knows about me?"

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

* * *

><p><strong>Now I shall give a rant about Young Justice episode 12 so if you haven't seen it cover your eyes!<strong>

**First of all, YAY BABS CAME OUT EVEN IF IT WAS FOR LIKE A SECOND WOO HOO I DON'T CARE SHE CAME SHE'S HERE! ****Second of all, way to keep the Artemis mystery going this episode seriously ruined a lot of story ideas for me but I guess it's fine considering so much was cleared up (and more confusion created). ****And lastly, did anyone use the link on my profile? Cause I left it there for a reason.**

**Not that that's over if you haven't seen it go find it cause it rocked! DX**

**Oh and have any of you ever read Fallen by Lauren Kate, cause I made a crossover one-shot with YJ and it so I could get my mind of it after having my head stuck in it for 10 hours with only bathroom and lunch breaks (because my mom refused to let me do something else.) Anyways you're welcome to read the crappy-ness of it... **

**REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL TO SAVE MY SANITY! (Because I will be depressed and go crazy if you don't and none of you want that, think of the story people!...)**


	10. Wherever You Will Go

**YES FINISHED FINALLY!**

**This chapter was a pain, so hard to write.**

**MAIL BAG YEAH!**

**? (cause i got no username:P)- Lol nap time! Yes I did know that, that info gives me so much potential! **

**iSniffMarkers- LMFAO I have no other words to say except this! XD**

**TheGrayson- Lol that sounds nice...**

**BlazeGrayson- I think I answered this...**

**animecutie610- More talking to fictional characters! XD**

**CometCaster and GalaxyGirl- YES WENDY KNOWS! How she knows I have yet to reveal but Marvin knows too so... lol I'm always singing it everywhere I go!**

**FudoTwin14- Lol I don't care if he looked lame, he got some screen time that's good enough for me! Don't be sorry, I love long reviews!**

**That's it except for the fact that I don't own YJ or Wherever You Will Go by The Calling (the only reason I picked it was cause it was the one I was listening to while I typed...) :P **

_So lately, I've been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

"No no no no no no, okay? You told me this was over, done! Not that you were working with kids." Wendy accused.

"Look, calm down. It's not like that, Wendy, they just need some help and I can give it to them." Brianna tried to reassure the girl.

"Wait, how does she know?" Artemis asked.

"Know what?" Megan asked.

"Know that she's… ugh I can't even say it!" Wendy exclaimed. "You told me this was done, remember? You told both of us that what happened would not be repeated, now look you're back here! Doing this, just wait till I tell Marvin! He always thought you were still doing this and I defended you from him! I can't believe this, you and them and… Megan and Connor are a part of this? Wait what?" She sucked in a deep breath.

"Um, are you done?" Brianna asked in a careless tone.

"For the moment." She responded.

"Okay good because they aren't here for any of that kind of thing, they couldn't hurt a fly… unless the fly was trying to end the world that it." She turned to them with a scowl. "These people aren't bad guys."

"I'm confused." Batgirl spoke up. "How does she know about… this?"

Brianna smiled. "How about I leave you to explain this, Wen? I'm getting kinda hungry."

_If a great wave should fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_And between the sand and stone _

_Could you make it on your own?_

Dick closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall in an alleyway and slumped down to the dirty floor. He was hyperventilating and he didn't even know why, what she had said he had heard clearly.

It couldn't be, right? It was all part of the plan, it had to be. It didn't make any sense in his mind, none of it did.

But why did he feel like it was the truth? He clutched his head as a sharp pain erupted in his skull.

He knew what they had done, how they had wanted off the team but _she _had never even been on the team. He hadn't even met her before.

Then how was it that she seemed to know him?

One thing was for sure, this was not at all asterous.

Wait… what? Asterous, where had he heard that before? Did he make that up or did he hear it from someone else? Was it even a real word?

Everything was so confusing for him right now and the pain did not help.

He groaned as he heard someone approach him. "You okay, kid?"

"Why does it hurt so much?" He complained.

"It's the toxin, just don't try to remember and it will fade." Bree whispered soothingly.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

"So it's true? All of it." He groaned again.

"Shh, just stop trying to remember. Focus on me, on what's happening now. Don't think about anything but this, okay?" She put both her hands against his face so he could look at her crouched down next to him.

"Is it true?" He growled.

"Yes, Dick. It's true." She looked into his eyes. "Those people are your friends and they care about you."

"And the League of Shadows brain-washed me." He spat. "You knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, she only cares about her own wellbeing." A voice from the shadows interrupted.

Cheshire.

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_The way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

"What do you want?" Pixel asked.

"I'm here for the kid, apparently someone didn't listen to instructions." Cheshire taunted.

"He's not going anywhere with you." Pixel stated.

"And what are you going to do to stop me, techie?" Cheshire smirked underneath her mask.

_If a great wave should fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you?_

"I can call the Sideckick League and they'd get here before you even lay a finger on him." Pixel threatened.

"Yes but…" Before Brianna could do anything Cheshire had her pinned to the wall with the sai at her throat. "what's to say I won't take you and your kid out right now?"

"Don't." Dick spoke up. "I'll go with you just don't hurt her."

"Dick you don't have to…" Her words were stopped by the sharp knife against her skin.

"The kid wants to come, let him." Cheshire spoke. "Get up kid." She ordered.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Slowly he complied, shakily standing.

"Let's go." Cheshire ordered him.

She let go of Bree and walked over to him. "Kid, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Aw, how sweet." Cheshire taunted. "But it's time for us to go." Soon they were all enveloped in a cloud of black smoke.

When the smoke partially cleared both Cheshire and the kid were gone, leaving only a coughing Brianna behind to explain everything.

_Runaway with my heart_

_Runaway with my hope_

_Runaway with my love_

"What's taking her forever?" Wally asked.

"I don't know." Wendy answered. "We usually get food at the restaurant one block from here, it's a fast walk."

"Guys." Megan yelled. "I feel Robin, he's in pain!"

"Where?" Batgirl asked worried.

"I don' know, I can't concentrate." She closed her eyes. "But I can see something, there's someone with him. I think it's Pixel but oh my god…" She gasped.

"M'gann, what's happening?" Connor asked.

"Cheshire, she's there… she's threatening Pixel. Let me try to get in touch with Pixel."

"_Pixel, please answer!"_

"_M'gann? Is that you?" _A voice responded.

"Pixel!" She screamed.

"_M'gann, you have to stop her! She's taking him!" _Pixel panicked, her thoughts becoming blurry.

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart and your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

"What's going on?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't know, Pixel where are you?" Megan asked.

"_The alley, M'gann she took him and he heard what we were talking about. He knows what happened to him."_

"Oh my god Robin knows, how?_" _She asked.

"What?" Everyone, save Wendy, screamed.

"_He bugged the place, but the toxin keeps him from remembering. That's why he was in pain." _She explained weakly to the martian.

"Megan, what is happening?" Wendy asked.

"Robin bugged the place, he knows what happened to him… and Cheshire took him. We have to get to Pixel, right now." She stated, running out the door.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

When they arrived in the alley all traces of the smoke were gone and the only sign of Cheshire being there was Pixel who was still coughing violently.

"Bree, are you okay?" Wendy asked, kneeling down next to her.

"I'm… I'm fine, Wendy. It's not me you have to worry about." She managed to choke out.

"What happened to you?" Roy asked.

"He was here, I tried to help him not be in pain. He realized I was telling you the truth, Cheshire came and she threatened me and the baby. He agreed to leave with her as long as I didn't get hurt." She summarized.

"What happens now?" Wally asked.

"Now, we pray he doesn't get himself killed." Artemis stated.

"One more thing." Pixel cleared her throat. "If he tries to remember long enough the pain could make him die."

"Great." Wally exclaimed. "Now you tell us."

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

**And so the hard part begins, and the last chapter with Pixel! :'( Goodbye my Techie, I'll miss you! (Until the end that is.)**

**O_o I'm typing and guess what Hero by Skillet just started playing, that's so weird!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL! **

**Oh and I made a one-shot that takes place after Home Front in case you want to read it, it's about Artemis and Cheshire!**

**Okay now go review, just click the button and type! Gotta go now, don't forget to review!**

**...**

**Have you reviewed yet? O.O**


	11. Get Out Alive

**To tell you the truth I'm really disappointed with how this chapter turned out, in my mind it would have gone so differently but when I typed this is how it came out. It was either do it like this or have a very big possibility of Robin dying and I don't want to do that. Oh well sorry if you hate it or if you think it's "stupid"...**

**TheNightwingfan- The plot thickens, but not in the way you expected... I know it's so hard not to use them but I'm trying...**

**iSniffMarker- I don't care if you're lazy, you reviewed and I'm fine with it :P**

**Angelina Aintithenniel- Robin's not lost yet, there's still hope... for now... ;) Just kidding, and he definitely is stuck. But the team isn't going to him, he's coming to the team *insert evil laugh here* XD**

**peachsrock- Lol this review made me giggle.**

**CometCaster and GalaxyGirl- I would have loved to make you suffer but that's all reserved for Robin :P And yes there is an anti-toxin but he it won't be mentioned unless I decide to make an even bigger plot twist ;)**

**FudoTwin17- OKAY! XP**

**TheGrayson- I was trying...**

**eh- Do you mind telling me what it was that you thought was stupid? 'Cause I really want to know so I can improve my writing skills.**

**I don't own Young Justice or Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace. **

* * *

><p><em>No time for goodbye he said<em>

_As he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_Their bound to steal it away_

All seven teens quickly entered the apartment while the ginger Archer talked through his comm-link.

"What's happening, Roy?" Megan asked.

He sighed and turned off the link. "Your friend took Brianna to the hospital, turns out the smoke she inhaled had some sort of toxin. She's fine but she can't leave the hospital for at least a week in case it affects her baby."

"What are we going to do now, she has information we need and we can't just go prancing in there demanding to see her." Wally growled.

"Thankfully, no. The Harris girl has access to Brianna's files and she's agreed to help us, as long as we don't get anyone else involved." He explained.

"But that still doesn't tell us where Robin is!" Megan exclaimed. "He could be anywhere by now, Cheshire could have taken him anywhere!"

_'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

"Maybe if we go over what we do have we can figure out where they're going." Artemis suggested.

"What do we have?" Wally growled. "The only thing we have is the fact that Robin isn't here, were he should be! With us!"

Batgirl stood up. "No, I refuse to believe that. There has to be something we're missing, something we overlooked. They couldn't have just disappeared like this, they must have left some kind of trace!"

"Like what?" Kaldur asked.

"Like… I don't know, something! A past experience, a file, memories, even the smallest clue can help right now!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, say that again." Megan told her.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_This is my last time she said_

_As she faded away_

"What?" Connor asked.

"A memory, that's it!" She exclaimed. "Pixel, her memories can help us!"

"How?" Wally asked.

"Well, she's had a lot of contact with the Shadows. That means all the locations they've been too might be the one." She explained.

"And how do we get those? In case you forgot we can't go to her and ask for them." Wally replied.

"No I don't need to go see her because I have her memories. She gave them to me before she left, said they might come in handy. This was what she must have meant!"

"Well what now?" Roy asked.

"Now we search."

_It's hard to imagine_

_But one day you'll end up like me_

_Then she said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

Dick gasped as he suddenly came too.

He looked around and realized that where he was now, it wasn't where he's last been.

He was alone. And worst of all, he remembered everything.

The days he spent having fun with Wally, the day he became Robin, how Alfred always took care of him, when Superboy saved them from Cadmus, when Megan joined the team, when their memories were wiped in Bialya, how they had all worked together to get their memories back. But most of all he remembered _her._

Batgirl, AKA Barbara Gordon.

The girl he'd always cared about, the girl he'd always had feeling for. The girl he'd left behind with the others.

"Well, looks like someone's finally up." Cheshire taunted, appearing with Sportsmaster at her side.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_Life_

"What did you do to me?" He growled.

"Nothing that hasn't happened to you before." Sportsmaster replied. "Pity that Brianna had to go and open her mouth to the sidekicks."

"Should I take care of her?" Cheshire asked smugly.

"No, I think she's learned her lesson." Sportsmaster replied.

"Why me? You could have chosen anyone in the team but it was me, why?" He whispered.

"You're the one with the most experience, and the youngest. Besides, it wasn't up to me." He responded.

"Then who was it?" He asked.

"Me." Another voice appeared behind him.

Ra's al Ghul.

His ex-mentor's worst enemy.

_If you want to get out alive_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_If I stay it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

"You?" Dick whispered. "You did all of this?"

"That is correct." He answered.

"Why? Wasn't it enough to kill me like any normal villain would, you had to turn me against my family?"

"We needed a way to break the Justice League, what better way than to destroy their sidekicks?" He answered.

Dick clenched his fists, his anger growing by the second. "You used us, to get to the Justice League?"

"You don't realize it now but all of you are the true downfall of the Justice League of America. With you here with us they are emotionally unstable, even the Batman. The league can't and won't survive."

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

"What makes you think I'll stay here and won't go back and tell my friends the truth, now that I have my memories I can go back and explain it all to them." Dick growled in outrage.

"It is simple, Richard. If you don't stay your "friends", as you call them, will be eliminated. Much like the League, this is the only way to keep them alive but inactive. Unless they continue their search for you, that is." He smirked.

Dick's eyes betrayed any emotion. "You can't take all of them down, there's too many of them for only the League of Shadows alone."

"Haven't you been listening, Richard? It's not just the League of Shadows, it's every single villain the League has ever faced and many more they haven't." He explained.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for_

_If you want to get out alive_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

"You can't do this, the JL will stop you." Dick screamed in panic.

"Don't you get it kid?" Cheshire asked. "The Justice League will never know, not yet at least." She smirked.

"But Brianna knows, she can tell them. She'll stop all of this, she has too." He whispered.

"Brianna won't talk, this isn't the first time she' tried something like this." Sportsmaster spoke up. "All of her attempts land her in the same place, back to where she started. Trying to get away from it all, this time she just got lucky. It won't happen again, not if she knows what's good for her."

"And if she doesn't?" He asked.

It was Cheshire who answered. "Then we take care of her, permanently. If it were up to me she'd be long gone."

_If you want to get out alive_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

"But it isn't up to you Cheshire." Ra's spoke again, his voice daring anyone to interrupt him again. "Now, Richard you choose. Do you want the people you care about to live or die?"

"You're asking me to betray the people I care about, the people who raised me?" He asked

"No, I'm asking you to do whatever it takes to protect the people you care about. To help save them from any harm that might come. Will you do it?"

"I will." He answered.

"Smart kid." Sportsmaster grinned.

"But I swear if you hurt my friends I will kill you." He threatened.

"We aren't going to do anything Richard, because you're going to send a message to your friends." Ra's responded.

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, if I go_

"What kind of message?" He asked cautiously.

"A simple one." Sportsmaster responded. "Not very different to the one before this, the only difference is that if you don't succeed, they will die. So failure is not an option."

"I don't fail." He snapped.

"Then this should be a walk in the park for you." Cheshire smirked underneath the mask. "Try not to break your little girlfriend's heart too much."

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where it gets tricky for me, I can't decide what to do next!<strong>

**Any suggestions because I could use all the help I can get?**

**Please review, I don't care if it's a flame I'll read it wither way :3 (but if it is a flame tell me what it is you hate or think is "stupid" because I _want _to know!) **

**And if you haven't yet vote on my poll, it closes when the story ends in like 10 more chapter.**

**For now bye-bye, stay in school, do your homework and all that crap because if you don't you'll end up like me, barely passing any of my classes... -.-**


	12. Echo

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I just didn't have enough time to ever be able to finish this chapter. But I do now so here it is!**

**CometCaster and GalaxyGirl- I would have done that if my brain wasn't mush from too much homework but thanks for the suggestion.**

**GothicRose13- Thank you.**

**iSniffMarkers- You don't threaten me, only I can do that :P**

**The Grayson- Lol Kid Flass is still going to be a bit Fl-Ass-y but not for long!**

**?- I hate nyan at with a passion, it gets stuck in your head...**

**TheNightwingfan- Lol are you reading my mind? That's what I was going to do, minus the Batman because he doesn't always save the day... **

**Starjester12- Thank you :)**

**FudoTwin17- Lol I love to scare people! Especially near Halloween! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Young Justice or Echo by Jason Walker (btw I love his songs!)<strong>

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there?_

_'Cause I don't hear a sound_

The young boy stood in the shadows waiting for the perfect time to strike. He didn't have to wait long before his target was approaching, all he had to do now was wait.

The wire he'd set up would do exactly what he needed, when he was done here he'd have one of them captured. It would hopefully be enough to bait them to come for him, not like he really needed it.

After all, they were already looking for him. Capturing Kid Flash wouldn't really make a difference.

_Alone, alone_

_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

He held his breath as he waited patiently for his ex-best friend to zoom by, not even noticing the wire until it was too late.

He wasn't surprised when it happened exactly like that. Although there was nothing to do to stop the guilt, he didn't hesitate to knock him out. The last thing KF saw before drifting into unconsciousness was his best friend's face as he dragged him away.

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

Artemis growled as she jumped over the buildings in Happy Harbor's main streets.

Her pace quickening as she chased after the speedster, he'd left her behind.

As she approached the spot where she thought he'd stopped her gaze turned everywhere, only to see he wasn't there.

Instead on the ground were parts of a broken wire that was tied half a foot above the ground, something someone traveling at the speed of light would surely miss.

What truly made her heart catch in her throat was the fact that there was a small trace of blood on the wire.

'_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_My shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

Wendy sat down in front of Bree's many computers, her hands already typing away furiously on the keyboard.

"What time do you want the camera tape for?" She asked.

Batgirl kept her eyes on the screen. "At least half an hour ago to now." She ordered.

Wendy nodded as the footage appeared on the screen, the footage of an alley way.

Not even five minutes in they watched as Kid Flash ran into the wire and tripped, only to be knocked unconscious by a dark haired teen.

They all gasped at the sight of their friend's unconscious body being dragged away from the camera's angle, Kid Flash was now at the mercy of Robin.

_Listen, listen_

_I would take a whisper if_

_That's all you have to give_

_But it isn't, isn't_

Wally groaned as he sat up, only to find that he was tied down to something.

His head was pounding as he straightened up so he was leaning against the wall, his brain pounding against his skull. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to stand up again.

"You're up." A voice spoke, a voice he clearly recognized.

"Robin."

A humorless chuckle was heard. "I haven't been called that in forever."

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" He asked cautiously.

He thought about it for a second. "Renegade."

"What kind of name is that?" He snorted.

"One that fits." He muttered.

Wally looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

Renegade scowled. "What do you take me for, an idiot? Don't you think I don't know? They told me everything, I know everything. It doesn't change anything."

Wally's eyes widened. "You know? If you know then why are you still with them? Why aren't you helping us like you should be?" He growled.

"Why should I?" Renegade spat. "Because you're my friends, because you care about me? Save me the speech, I don't care."

"You don't care?" Wally scoffed. "Yeah it really looks like it, if you don't care then prove it. Kill me, right now."

Wally didn't flinch when his best friend pointed the barrel of a gun at his forehead. "Don't think I won't do it."

_You could come and save me_

_Try to chase it crazy right out of my head_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

"Go ahead, not like I have anything else in life working for me." Wally muttered.

Dick snorted, lowering the gun. "You're better off than I am."

"I doubt it." He sat up a bit. "You have no idea what it's been like, living back at Central when your own Uncle refuses to tell you what's happened to your best friend. The league broke us up, especially after Artemis quit."

Renegade looked sharply at him. "Artemis quit?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah… no one really expected it from her. No one can blame her though, we were all feeling like crap after we came back from…"

Dick nodded, his eyes falling to the ground. "I'm… sorry."

Wally chuckled. "Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Not really, it was Sportsmaster and the Shadows. But this…" He coughed. "Where am I?"

"Warehouse."

Wally gave a snort. "Couldn't you find somewhere more original?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "I find it hard to find a location when you have no time to plan and are ordered to start immediately."

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

'_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

Wally leaned his head against the wall. "If you know then why are you really staying with them?" He asked.

"I just can't leave, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You already said that." Wally grinned. "Get some new lines."

"It gets kind of hard to think up some new ones when you're not feeling the aster." Dick smirked.

"So you're still chopping up the English language, huh?" Wally asked.

"It's the only thing I have left, of course I'm not going to stop." He responded.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm here or what?" Wally asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm just winging it." He sighed. "Don't really have a plan, right now."

"And doesn't that always work out?" Wally asked, sarcasm covering his every word.

"I don't expect this to work out, I expect it to fail badly." He smirked. "I just want this over with."

"Good luck with that, dude." Wally grinned.

_My shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

_I don't wanna be down and_

_I just wanna feel alive and_

"Yeah, I'll probably need it." Dick stood up from the chair he was currently sitting on and walked over to Kid Flash. "Listen Wally, I'm going to cut off the ropes. Don't run because if you do, I'm screwed. Got it?" He explained.

"Yeah, I got it." Wally rolled his eyes. "Just one more question. What is your mission?"

Dick sighed, pulling out a knife to cut the ropes. "They wanted me to send a message to all of you, that's kinda why I had to take you. To make myself clear and make sure you understand that I'm not coming back."

Wally nodded, rubbing his arms where the ropes had been previously. "Looks like it's not really going to happen like that, is it?"

"Nope, but do me a favor. Don't take this personally?" He asked.

Before Kid could respond Dick had his arm behind his back and had him sitting on a chair, chains wrapped around his torso. "What the hell?"

_Get to see your face again once again_

_Just my echo, my shadow_

_You're my only friend_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

Dick smirked and pulled out a camera and set a laptop on a desk beside the chair. "I told you I was sending a message."

"Have I ever mentioned how unoriginal you are now that you're a villain?" Kid asked.

Dick shrugged, starting up the computer. "I don't feel like being creative right now."

"Yeah, good for you." Kid's voice sounded bored.

"C'mon, smile for the camera Wally. You're live right… now." He grinned as he pointed the camera at Kid and showed him the laptop's image.

With the team standing in Pixel's shop, with Wendy sitting in front of the keyboard.

Dick grinned. "Hey guys, miss me?"

They all turned to the image of Kid Flash sitting in the middle of an empty room, Renegade standing next to him.

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

'_Cause my echo, echo_

Batgirl gasped as she saw both boys. "Robin?"

Dick grinned. "It's Renegade, Robin was Batman's sidekick."

"And apparently Renegade is Sportsmaster's bitch." Wally smirked.

Dick frowned and turned to him. "Shut it, Flash boy." He snapped.

"You know it's true." Wally teased.

Without a warning Dick had his knife against Wally's throat. "I told you to shut up."

Wally rolled his eyes. "I think we've established that you aren't going to kill me."

"Doesn't mean I won't hurt you." Wally winced as the knife was pressed against his throat.

"Dick, please stop." Batgirl pleaded.

"Not until you all listen closely." He growled. "I don't want you to help me, I don't need your help. I just want you to leave me alone."

"Robin, we can help you." Megan tried. "You don't understand."

"Stop Miss M." Wally looked at them with sad eyes. "He knows."

"And I don't care." Dick finished.

"Robin, if you know then listen to what I have to say. If you keep working for Sporsmaster he'll never let you go, you have to stop this." Artemis explained. "I'm not going to let him control you like he did to me."

Dick growled. "No you listen Artemis, I don't care about anything you have to say. I'm fine where I am, don't try to "save me" because I don't need saving. This is your last warning, if you come after me again I'll kill Wally."

_Oh my shadow, shadow_

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there?_

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody else super excited for Halloween? I love watching scary movies in the middle of the night while everyone else is out taking candy from complete strangers! X3<strong>

**Anywho's please review and vote on my poll, or if you can't vote tell me which one you like best I'll add it to the final results!**

**So please review, I need inspiration for the next chapter!**


	13. Never Too Late

**HELLO PEOPLE! I'M SO HYPER RIGHT NOW WHICH IS STRANGE 'CAUSE I'M ALSO REALLY SLEEPY! ANYWAYS HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! WAIT, I THINK I NEED TO CALM DOWN NOW!...**

**Okay I'm officially calm, onto the Mail-Bag!**

**iSniffMarkers- I don't really need to respond considering I'm always PMing with you but I just wanted to say, NO YOU CAN'T ONLY I CAN THREATEN BUAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**CometCaster and GalaxyGirl- I guess if you really think about it be probably could soo... *STORY TIME!* He hasn't eaten anything and it's making it hard for him to do that THE END!**

** TheGrayson- Lol I hope this chapter answers whatever questions you have!**

**Angelina Aintithenniel- Wally doesn't need to talk some sense into him, because now the team has to go looking for them to save Wally! AND THAT WAS ROBIN'S EVIL PLAN ALL ALONG! MUAHAHAHAHA! *falls* (I'm kidding by the way... or am I?) O_o**

**geek179- Exactly!**

**animecutie610- That's what was going to originally happen but my brain just didn't want it to happen and wrote it differently... Be careful Robin she might torture you again, and I'd offer to help!**

**FudoTwin17- Are you whelmed? XD**

**TheNightwingfan- I have no idea why it was Wally, maybe because he'd be the easiest and the one to rush into things...**

**Starjester12- Who doesn't love whump? XP**

**Flying Jay- Aww, my story maid you faint... SWEET! XD**

**ANYWAYS ONTO THE CHAPTER, THIS SONG IS NEVER TOO LATE BY THREE DAYS GRACE!**

**Oh yeah and I don't own anything!**

**PS THANK FudoTwin17 FOR GIVING ME IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em>This world will never be<em>

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it?_

Wally growled, pulling at his restraints. He was currently sitting, handcuffed to a pipe.

Under normal circumstances he might have been able to beak free but he hadn't had a lot to eat and it was not taking its toll on him. But even if he was weak he wasn't going to show it, not now. And most definitely not in front of him.

He needed to prove that what the boy had done hadn't affected him as much as it really did, and to do that he would have to try to be as heartless as possible.

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Wally looked up at the sound of someone entering, his eyes caught on the young boy approaching him. He glared but didn't say a word.

"Here." He looked up to see that something was being handed to him.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

Dick rolled his eyes, setting a bag beside Wally. "What do you think it is? Food."

The speedster looked at the bag. "I'm not hungry."

Dick snorted, sitting next to the speedster on the floor. "When is Kid Flash not hungry? Besides I could hear your stomach growling from a mile away."

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

"Well I'm not eating anything you give me." He responded.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think I'd poison you?"

He scowled. "Right now, it's a possibility."

Dick smirked. "Fine, starve for all I care." He stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Barbara looked at the team as they got ready to depart on their search for Wally and Renegade.

"You guys ready?" She asked everyone.

They all nodded, right as they were about to exit Wendy ran in. "Wait, don't leave yet." She handed everyone a small round object. "Keep this with you at all times, they're tracking devices in case you're also caught or you find Renegade and he tries to get away." She instructed.

Everyone nodded and Batgirl spoke up. "I wanted to thank you Wendy, you didn't have to help us with any of this. We really appreciate it."

Wendy smiled. "I know you needed the help and I was willing to give it."

Kaldur spoke up. "We are still thankful."

She nodded and turned back to Batgirl. "Like I said it's no problem. Just go save them, both of them."

Batgirl nodded at her, before they all left to search.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it?_

Wally leaned his head against the wall as he waited for time to pass by, it might have helped if he actually _knew _what time it was. Since he didn't he began to doze off after a while.

He wondered what Dick was doing while he had to wait to be let go or for someone to come get him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to him (even though it wasn't really) the door opened, revealing Dick again. This time he wasn't wearing his civvies though, he had his blood red costume on complete with the cowl.

As he reached Wally he pulled out a key and unlocked the cuffs from his hand and the pipe. "Get up."

"What?" Wally asked stifling a yawn.

"Get up, Wally. I'm getting you out of here." He responded.

Wally let the words sink in. "Why?"

"Because you don't deserve this, no one does." He spoke as they walked out of the door with Wally trailing behind.

"What exactly don't I deserve?" He asked.

Renegade stopped in his tracks, his voice hardening. "The Shadows, they're here."

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Batgirl landed in the warehouse's roof, barely making a sound. It didn't take her long to notice the assassins filling into the location, luckily they didn't notice her.

As she was about to find an entrance she noticed two figures exit from behind, both easily recognizable to her.

Dick and Wally.

Why they were leaving without the assassins noticing she hadn't the slightest clue.

Without another thought she followed in their direction, not bothering to stop them until they were far away from the warehouse as possible.

She only truly stopped hiding from them when the speedster was released and free to leave.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

Renegade stopped once he could be sure no one was following them. He turned to the speedster. "Okay KF, listen closely. Get out of here as fast as you can and don't look back."

He nodded. "What about you?"

Dick sighed. "I'm staying, this is where I belong."

"But-" He was cut off by the young teen.

"Save it, Wally. I'm not changing my mind, I'm not about to leave with you." His tone left no room for argument.

Wally reluctantly nodded. "This doesn't mean I'm giving up on you, Dick. You're still my best friend."

The corners of Dick's mouth visibly rose. "And you're still mine, KF."

Wally grinned and hugged his best friend before taking off as fast as he could.

"Robin?"

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Dick turned to see Batgirl standing there. "Babs, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you." She responded, pointing to the roof.

"Oh." Was his only response, followed by a long awkward silence.

"Come back with me." She spoke up.

"You know I can't." He whispered.

"Why not?" She asked. "Because you belong here? That's bull and you know it!"

He didn't meet her eyes. "I just can't, ok?"

"Dick, please don't do this to us. You should see Bruce, he's gone from father of the year to heartless ass in two months! All because you refuse to come back to us!" She yelled.

"Look Babs, I'm sorry but I'm not about to go back just so the League can throw my ass in jail!" He screamed back, thankful that they were far enough to not be heard.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed_ _it?_

Batgirl scoffed. "You're doing this because you don't want to go to jail? What happened to the Dick I knew, the one who would do anything to make his parents proud of him? Because he's the one I want, not what's left of him standing before me. I don't want the one who's become a major disappointment to his parents and everyone who loves him, I want the Robin that wasn't afraid to fly." Her words ended in a whisper.

The words stung him more than necessary. "The Robin that you want isn't here anymore. He's gone, just like his parents…"

"But he doesn't have to be, not if he lets us help him. We all just want him back, please." She begged.

"No! Don't you get it? I can't go back, not now or ever! I'd never forgive myself!" He shouted, breaking into tears.

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

She watched the boy in front of her, understanding that he was just a kid. Knowing that he was probably just as scared about this as she was. "Dick, please just talk to me." She pleaded, her own tears falling.

"I can't go back, Babs." He whispered. "They'll kill all of you, and the league. I'm not about to let that happen."

"Then help us stop them." She responded. "Don't let them win, any of it."

He looked down. "I can't just go back. They'll always have their suspicions, I'm not about to face the league alone, or the whole world."

"You don't have to face them alone, I'll be there with you." She comforted. "Every step of the way."

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

He sighed. "If only it were that easy."

"It may not be but at least come with me and talk to the rest of the team, once they know what's going on than you can decide if you want to go to the league about this." She offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He responded.

"If you don't I'll shove this tracking device down your throat and follow you to god know were." She threatened.

Dick smirked. "In that case, ladies first." He motioned her for her to lead him to the team.

Batgirl chuckled. "I don't think so, move Grayson."

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know that wasn't the full song but it's so freaking long!<strong>

**Anyways by the next update I'll have 1 more story up, after this story ends I'll have another one. You should check them out when they're out!**

**HERE ARE THE SUMMARIES!**

**Untold Secrets- (Young Justice) Red Arrow is missing, the only person who knows the truth is a member of the Shadows. They know she'll refuse to talk but that won't stop the Dark Knight, which is why he takes her to a safe location for further interrogation, Mt Justice. But was that a really good idea? What happens when Robin is also kidnapped while in the mountain, are any of them safe? The bigger question is; what does she have to do with Robin's past? Red ArrowxOc**

**Hell to pay- (Young Justice & Teen Titans crossover) The Hive Five is no longer frozen and they have a new leader, now she's out to destroy... Kid Flash? The question is why and more importantly, why does she keep calling him Baywatch?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT STORY IDEA YOU LIKE BEST EVEN THOUGH I WILL BE POSTING UP BOTH! BUT I STILL NEED TO KNOW WHICH ONE TO POST SOONER SO IT'S UP TO ALL OF YOU!**

**SO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	14. Rush

**OMG I GOT THIS CHAPTER D-O-N-E, DONE! I though it would take me forever! XD**

**iSniffMarkers- Lol you are dissmart, you see, I can do it too? XP**

**FudoTwin17- No words can describe review except for one... it's so Robin! **

**Angelina Aintithenniel- Lol I know! BTW I feel sorry for you, my sister's always doing that to me too... good thing her idiot for a boyfriend is G-O-N-E, GONE! XP**

**TheGrayson- Ok, as you wish, it's up and running :)**

**CometCaster and GalaxyGirl- LOL YES ROBIN IS BACK, BABY! NO TRICKS, NO SCAMS HE IS HERE TO STAY! (Unless I make another plot twist which is not likely...)**

**geek179- Aww thank you! X3**

**bloodyhell95- okay... is that good?**

**Reviewer 101- Okay, no problem!**

**Keep Moving Onwards- Thank you and don't worry, I love all reviews! :D**

**tydeerose- kk**

**GothicRose13- I'm flattered :3**

**animecutie610- Okay first of all, I don't keep count of my W's secondly WTF Robin? YOU NEVER TELL A PERSON THEY HAVE NO LIFE, EVEN IF THEY AGREE! You're lucky it was only a table...**

**Links Only Grl- But sliced bread still wins ;) And I know, if this wasn't my story I probably wouldn't have read it either just because of poor Robin...**

**I don't own Young Justice or Rush by Aly & Aj, an awesome song.**

* * *

><p><em>Into your head, into your mind<em>

_Out of your soul, race through your veins_

_You can't escape, you can't escape._

Artemis paced the store room. "Where is she? She should have been back an hour ago!" She exclaimed.

"Do now worry, I'm sure she's fine." Kaldur spoke.

"She knows how to take care of herself." Roy assured her.

Artemis sighed, crossing her arms. "You think she found something?"

"The chances are small but let's hope so." Kaldur sighed too.

Just as it was all getting quiet Wendy came running into the room with someone trailing behind her. "Look who I found." She spoke for him.

Their eyes widened. "Wally?"

He waved. "Hey guys, guess who let me go."

"Baywatch?" Artemis asked. "We thought you were dead meat!"

"Well it looks like you thought wrong, Artie." He smiled. "It turns out we haven't lost Robin completely."

_Into your life, into your dreams,_

_Out of the dark, sunlight again._

_You can't explain, you can't explain._

"Where are we going?" Batgirl asked, both running over building rooftops. "The shop's that way." She pointed behind them.

"I know where it is." He answered, not bothering to slow down. "I need to make a quick stop."

"Where, exactly?" She asked, keeping pace with him.

"You'll see." He smirked, jumping down into an empty alley.

She jumped down behind him. "You know when you say things like that; it makes a person not trust you."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Relax, if I wanted to set up a trap for you I would have done it back there."

She crossed her arms. "How do I know you aren't just telling me that so I won't think you're trying to set a trap?"

He raised a brow. "Well that wouldn't work because you would think that I just said that so you don't think I'm setting a trap when in reality I am."

She smirked. "Well what if you try to tell me you're not setting a trap so I think you are and you know I know you know that's what I'm thinking which would make me think you weren't really setting a trap."

He gave her his own smirk. "That's the strangest thing I've heard come out of your mouth."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Guess that's what I get for hanging out with you."

He grinned. "Guess so."

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

Barbara followed him as he walked up a staircase, both now out of costume and wearing civilian clothing. His face was expressionless as he pulled out a key to one of the apartments. "Where are we?" Babs asked cautiously.

"You didn't really think I was staying in that warehouse, did you?" He asked her.

She looked at him confused. "Where'd you find a place to live?"

He smirked, opening the door. "You'll see." He motioned for her to come on and she reluctantly did so.

"So I ask again, where'd you find a place?" She repeated.

He rolled his eyed, taking off his jacket in the process. "Barbara have you met Marvin? Maybe I should introduce you two."

Her eyes widened. "Marvin, as in Marvin White?"

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you'll try._

"Yep, the one and only." He responded, pulling off his glasses. "The dude's smart, even though he acts like an idiot."

"But what about his family?" She asked.

"They're on vacation in who knows where, he's got the place all to himself." He gestured to the whole living room.

"Isn't he friends with Pixel and Wendy?" Barbara asked, narrowing her eyes. "How'd you get to him?"

"That's a long story, one I'd like to save for later." As he finished talking a boy with longish brown hair and a t-shirt with a green and yellow M on it came from the kitchen area.

"Hey dude what's… whoa, who's she?" He asked, referring to Babs.

She crossed her arms. "I'm Barbara Gordon, or Babs. I'm Dick's ex-best friend."

_Pullin' you in, spinning you 'round,_

_Lifting your feet right off the ground,_

_You can't believe this is happening now._

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that this isn't totally awkward and ask what you're doing here." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Are you kidding me?" She yelled at Dick. "He doesn't even know? What the hell are you doing here anyways, Dick!" Her eye glared daggers into Dick who seemed unaffected.

He just shrugged. "Didn't cross my mind about telling him."

Marvin looked back and forth at both of them. "What's going on?"

Babs turned to him and pulled them both by the arms. "Come on, both of you are coming with me." She growled.

Marvin glanced at both of them. "Okay, but I still have no idea what's going on."

"Trust me." Dick replied. "You don't want to know."

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

All heads turned to the door as the red headed girl barged in with both boys. "Don't say anything." She growled at the team.

"Marvin?" Wendy asked. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea, this chick just told me to follow her and not ask anything."

"Yeah well let me explain." Babs responded. "This idiot" She pointed to Dick. "somehow convinced this guy" Marvin "to give him a place to stay, all the while neglecting to tell him what he was getting himself into."

"Wait what am I getting myself into?" Marvin asked.

"Ask him." She pointed to Dick.

Dick grinned sheepishly. "I kind of neglected to mention that Bree and I were working together in some business…"

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try…_

"In some business? Oh crap, this is so f-ed up." Marvin exclaimed.

"Look Marvin, calm down. These aren't the bad guys, they're here to help." She explained.

"We're still your friends." Megan spoke up, making him notice her and Connor for the first time.

He pointed at them. "So you two… and you, okay now I'm confused."

"Let me explain." Dick sighed. "Megan is Miss Martian, Connor is Superboy. This is Wally and Artemis, or Kid Flash and… Artemis; Kaldur and Roy aka Aqualad and Speedy, and you know Babs, she's Batgirl." He pointed to her.

Marvin nodded. "Okay, so who does that make you?"

Wally spoke up before him. "Meet the former Robin aka the new Renegade aka Dick Grayson."

_It takes you to another place_

_Imagine everything you can_

_All the colors start to blend_

_Your system overloads again_

_Can you feel it?_

* * *

><p><strong>So it had no action whatsoever but we're getting there, I have to ask you all something though. Should the Team and Robin have a confrontation with the Shadows have the Justice League interfere and Robin come back (with a possible twist in the end) or should Robin just go back, no action and it's a happy ending?<strong>

**I need IDEAS! Oh and if you were wondering, Untold Secrets is up and running and so will Hell To Pay in a couple more chapters...**

**Please Review and tell me what you want to happen, my brain feels like mush and not the squishy fun kind. I think I may be going into depression and it's rare for me, no joke I'm usually the one that's helping cheer people up! (Oh and I just wanted to let you know that updates won't really be that frequent because of school, sorry...)**


	15. Last One Standing

**I AM SO SORRY I NEVER MEANT TO LEAVE THIS STORY LIKE THAT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**So in case you haven't noticed I sort of abandoned this story, thankfully Keep Moving Onwards gave me a really good idea... so hopefully I can get this story finished...**

**I don't own Young Justice or Last One Standing by Simple Plan.**

* * *

><p><em>How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?<em>

_I told you once, told you twice, I ain't turning back around_

_You can say whatever, try to mess with me_

_I don't care, I'm not scared_

The young woman closed her eyes, groaning in frustration. Her brain pounded against her skull, her eyes hurt and she was pissed.

Pissed didn't even begin to describe how she felt, she wanted to bash someone's skull in.

Would she? No, she was mad not suicidal. Besides right now she had other major problems to deal with.

She opened her eyes again, sending a glare at her visitors.

Visitors? More like freaking intruders. She didn't want them there, she would have kicked them out already if she could.

But as stated before, she wasn't suicidal.

She had a responsibility, to her baby. She knew what she was doing was supposed to be the "right thing to do."

But how could she give up someone who was as innocent as her unborn child?

She frowned slightly, no she wasn't just going to give him up just like that. He was just very confused, that's all.

"What do you want?" She asked. "It's not every day I'm in the presence of the Dark Knight and the Fastest Man Alive."

_You don't have to say you're sorry, save your sympathy_

_With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy_

_I would give you time if you were worth it_

_But guess what, you're not worth it_

The team stared at Dick in wonder as he worked with Wendy and Marvin in some of the monitors, their backs turned to the team.

"Why now?" Megan asked. "Why is he finally coming back?"

"I don't know, but he's here." Artemis sighed. "And we can't trust him anymore."

"So what's the plan?" Asked Wally.

"Well first of all they have to still be located somewhere in Happy Harbor, unless they have a little too much faith in Robin to not go rouge on them." Batgirl answered.

"Oh trust me, they don't." He responded, his back still turned and his fingers typing away quickly on the computer.

"So we have to find them and beat them at their own game." Kaldur declared.

"Well that's easier said them done." Robin sighed. "It's a suicide mission."

"Suicide mission or not it has to be done." Roy ordered.

"He's right; if they managed to get to you, Robin, imagine who else they could get too with that thing. We aren't the only teenage vigilantes around, there's millions." Batgirl explained.

"Yeah; Zatanna's one of them. And let's not forget the ones who aren't involved in the JLA; I hear the Doom Patrol has an animal shape-shifter. And then the others that have been appearing all around; like Cyborg in Metropolis, Static in Dakota, and even Bumblebee and Harold that barely showed up and they're located here!" Wally exclaimed, making Wendy and Marvin jump.

_Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing_

_Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Cause I'm never gonna give up trying_

_And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, waiting for you_

_And I'm gonna be the last one standing_

_The last one standing_

"You two okay?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine… we're just…" Wendy trailed off.

"We're just worried." Marvin finished.

"Sure you are…" Robin smirked in realization.

Marin and Wendy looked at each-other, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Okay, what's going on?" Artemis asked.

"Do you two know something we don't?" Batgirl asked.

"Something else, besides everything else." Wally put in.

"No, nothing important." Wendy replied.

"Or important enough." Robin stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy asked.

"It means that these two are even more involved in all of this than we thought." He replied simply.

_Did you think that I would surrender easily?_

_Just like that, you were getting rid of me_

_Is that the way you saw it all go down?_

_I don't think, I don't think so_

"You know where they are." Batman spoke, keeping his voice neutral.

"They? You're going to have to be more specific." She replied, crossing her arms.

Flash glared at her. "I think we both know who we're referring too."

"Oh really, because I think that the only "team" around is the Justice League." She snapped.

"I thought she was cooperative." Flash growled.

"She can hear you, ya know?" She growled. "And I will be cooperative, if you agree to my demands."

"We don't negotiate." Batman replied.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What I'm asking for is not negotiation, it's understanding. The kid, he knows what he did was wrong and it wasn't his fault."

Batman crossed his arms. "He's a criminal."

"He's your son, and he needs you right now." She explained. "That's why I agreed to help in the first place."

_There's not a word you can say that I've hadn't heard before_

_So give it up, give it up unless you want a little more_

_You think you're pretty tough, so let's throw down_

_It's alright, I'm alright_

"We're getting off track." Red Arrow growled. "We need to focus."

"Focus, on what?" Robin asked. "We know next to nothing about the situation."

"What about what we do know?" Babs asked, pacing the room. "They're still in town, and they still believe Dick's working for them… that should give us an advantage."

"… wait a minute, you guys are all here." Robin spoke up. "Did you check for trackers?"

They all nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"The League… what are the chances of you all knowing about Bree before them?" He asked.

Babs looked up at him, eyes wide. "Not good."

Wally straightened. "That means…"

"… they've known all along!" Artemis hissed. "They just wanted us to find Robin!"

"And we fell for it!" Superboy growled.

"Why would they?" Megan asked.

"Because, they were probably desperate." Robin explained.

"This is not good." Kaldur sighed.

"They're treating us like sidekicks!" Red Arrow snapped.

"This doesn't have to be all bad." Megan spoke up. "I mean maybe we can convince them Robin's still on our side."

Dick shook his head. "No, they won't believe it. They fight for justice, the law. And I broke it, I'll go to jail, Megan." His eyes softened. "They can't be convinced."

_Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing_

_Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh, Cause I'm never gonna give up trying_

_And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, waiting for you_

_And I'm gonna be the last one standing_

* * *

><p><strong>So I've got good news and bad news. The good news: I finally know where to go with this! The bad news? I'm gonna be freaking busy for the next month so updates are pretty "unexpected" lol see what I did there? ^_^<strong>

**Anyways please update, and vote on my poll! I restarted it and put in some more options.**

**P.S. I'll try to put up Hell To Pay as soon as possible! :)**


	16. I Just Wanna Run

**I must now cry :'O**

**Why must I cry? Because I fear that this story will soon be coming to an end. No joke, I only have about five chapters left and them... the end.**

**It's just so sad to see one of my more successful stories go.**

**CometCaster and GalaxyGirl- No the name won't be permanent... yeah so much unlucky-ness...**

**iSniffMarkers- Pushy!**

**puzzleshippinglove- :D**

**speedylove- Aww, thank you!**

**FudoTwin17- XD **

**I don't own YJ or I Just Wanna Run by Downtown Fiction (awesome song btw)**

* * *

><p><em>I just wanna run, hide it away,<em>

_Run because they're chasing me down,_

_I just wanna run, throw it away,_

_Run before they're finding me out,_

_I just wanna run!_

The young boy sprinted overhead as he felt them approaching, he couldn't face them.

He heard them as they almost caught up to him but he wasn't going to let it happen so easily. He pushed himself to go faster, willing himself to stay focused on the task at hand.

How had they found him so easily? Were they already watching them from the beginning?

No, someone would have notice eventually… right?

He pushed the thoughts away, it wasn't good to lose focus when being chased over high buildings. He didn't have enough self-control to stop himself from turning to look back… but no one was there.

His eyes widened in realization, this was all planned out perfectly. An ambush.

He felt mixed emotions because of this, honored because they'd actually go through great lengths to catch him. And stupid because he hadn't thought of it before now!

And even more stupid because he'd just stood there for a couple of seconds, giving them a chance to surround him.

But they didn't attack, they all looked slightly hesitant.

Their faces all brought a stab of guilt through his heart. He'd betrayed his family, and made them have to chase him down like any other criminal.

It was his fault… but he wasn't going to let them know this, he'd learned a lot in this little time and most of it was that emotions are weakness.

So he kept his expression serious and determined as they all watched him closely.

_I just wanna run,_

_I'm out here all alone,_

_I try to call your house,_

_Can't reach you on the phone,_

_I'll gather up the nerve,_

_I'm packing up my bag,_

_It's more than you deserve,_

_Don't treat me like a drag,_

As soon as the league members had him surrounded the team decided it was time to step in, they'd show them that Dick wasn't bad.

Imagine the league's surprised faces when they realized their sidekicks were going against them.

The first to react was Batman, glaring at all of the members. "Stand down, this isn't your battle."

"There is no battle." Roy growled. "You're not taking him anywhere."

"For once, I agree with him." Artemis spoke. "He's staying with us, here."

"You don't call the shots here, we do." Flash told them. "Stand down."

"Or what? Are you going to take us in like criminals too?" KF asked, glaring at his mentor.

"We still stand with him." Babs responded, not taking her eyes off Batman.

"You kids are in enough trouble as it is, we need you to listen to us." Wonder Woman told them.

Dick just looked at them all, feeling annoyed by it all. That was exactly why he didn't see them until the gun was pointed at his head.

_I'm feelin' like I keep on talking,_

_I'm repeating,_

_Myself, my words, lost all meaning,_

_I keep talking,_

_I repeat myself..._

He froze, this wasn't part of the plan.

No one else had noticed yet, they were too busy arguing with themselves to notice the assassins that had surrounded them.

He wished he could throw something at them, yell, do anything to make them notice. But with a gun to your head what can you do? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Guess improvising is the next best thing. In less than a second he had twisted the gun away from his head and had the guy pinned down on the ground.

Finally, everyone turned to the noise and say him over the guy. "He's not alone."

He turned to look at Batgirl, she gave him a small smile before turning back to the League. "Don't try to stop us, we're not kids anymore. We can take care of ourselves."

"Highly doubtful." A voice behind them mocked, making them all turn. "Oh look, the whole party's here. This is going to be more fun than I thought."

Cheshire grinned behind her mask.

_I just wanna run, hide it away,_

_Run because they're chasing me down,_

_I just wanna run, throw it away,_

_Run before they're finding me out,_

_I just wanna run (run, run, run)_

_I just wanna run (run, run, run)_

Dick looked at the woman in anger, the bitch just wouldn't leave him alone!

Babs did the same, she had about half a mind to take the woman out right then and there. But she knew she didn't stand a chance against her.

Surprisingly it was Artemis who chose to attack first; she ran at her and delivered a kick to her stomach, catching the woman off guard.

By then more assassins had appeared and started to attack, no one bothering to stop Artemis from fighting her sister.

The first to be attacked was the Justice League, giving the team an advantage.

Everyone quickly spread, making sure to stay within reach of each-other.

Sadly no one noticed the problem until it was too late, by then the remaining assassins were gone… and so was she.

The first one to notice was Dick.

_Like a game of chess,_

_I predict your move,_

_I think I know you better,_

_Better than you do,_

_I'm sick of feeling cheap,_

_Cheated and abused,_

_Sick of losing sleep,_

_Thinking about you,_

He looked around everywhere, panic growing in him as he didn't find who he was looking for.

After everyone was done they turned to him, noticing his troubled look.

KF was the first to react, he sped over to his friend in confusion. "What's wrong?"

The boy turned to face him. "Are you serious? Can't you see what's wrong!"

Artemis turned to him, anger pulsing through her veins because of her sister's escape. "Besides the obvious of this crap going all wrong."

Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "What troubles you, Robin?"

He kept looking around. "It's Babs, she's not here."

Megan's eyes widened. "But she was just…"

"No she's not." Batman growled. "This was all a distraction."

"A distraction we fell for!" Roy exclaimed, turning to face the league. "Aren't you supposed to make sure everything goes right? You just let them kidnap one of our friends!"

"Aren't you supposed to be trained for this?" GA asked retaliated.

Artemis stepped next to Roy. "I guess we didn't have good teachers."

"Enough." Superman spoke. "We shouldn't be fighting like children."

"Because you obviously cares what happens to one of us." Superboy remarked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I do care." He responded.

"Sure doesn't look like it." Wally snapped.

_I'm feelin' like I keep on talking,_

_I'm repeating,_

_Myself, my words, lost all meaning,_

_I keep talking,_

_I repeat myself..._

"We just want what's best for you." Flash defended.

"What's best for us is for you to leave us alone, we can take care of this ourselves." Megan explained.

"M'gann, you are not prepared to do this on your own." Her uncle spoke up.

"You can't tell her what to do." Conner growled.

"Yes we can, we're in charge of you." Wonder Woman replied.

"Says who?" Artemis countered. "I don't even like half of you, especially you." She pointed to Superman.

He glared at her. "Noted."

"Stop arguing." Batman ordered. "We're going to get her back, and you kids go back home. Dick's coming with us."

"I'm sorry, Batman. But you cannot do that, we stand together." Kaldur spoke up for the first time.

_I just wanna run, hide it away,_

_Run because they're chasing me down,_

_I just wanna run, throw it away,_

_Run before they're finding me out,_

_I just wanna run (run, run, run)_

_I just wanna run (run, run, run)_

_Throw it away!_

"This is not up for debate." Black Canary replied.

"You have to go through us to take him." Roy pulled the boy behind him.

"Just shut up, all of you!" Dick yelled, stepping between everyone. "I'm getting Babs back, and if you try to stop us we're going to make you regret it." He growled to the league.

Flash crossed his arms. "You have no saying in any of this."

Dick gave him the worst glare imaginable. "I'm tired of all of you adults thinking you can run my life, if you want to take me to jail go right ahead. _After _I get her back."

Wally walked over to stand next to him. "I'm with you, dude."

Artemis took his other side. "Me too."

Kaldur nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We do this, as a team."

Roy narrowed his eyes at the league. "We do this our way."

"You don't tell us what to do anymore." Conner growled, both he and Megan behind Dick.

Megan faced her uncle. "It's our turn to prove ourselves."

_I just wanna run, hide it away,_

_Run because they're chasing me down,_

_I just wanna run, throw it away,_

_Run before they're finding me out (out)_

The league stood with wide eyes as they watched the kids depart. "Aren't we going to do something?" Flash asked.

"What can we do?" Canary asked. "They're more determined than I've ever seen them."

"They'll get themselves killed." GA replied.

"That's not a comforting though." Flash growled.

"We're just going to watch." Batman replied after a while.

"What good will that do?" Superman asked.

Wonder Woman looked back at them. "I'm sure they'll go through with their promise to make us regret it."

"So we just stand here and watch them take on someone who even we have trouble with?" Flash demanded.

Batman turned to leave. "No, we make sure they don't lose."

_I just wanna run, hide it away,_

_Run because they're chasing me down,_

_I just wanna run, throw it away,_

_Run before they're finding me out,_

_I just wanna run, _

_I just wanna run,_

_I just wanna run!_

* * *

><p><strong>So in case you haven't noticed, I already have it all planned out... it should be over by new years day :(<strong>

**And Hell To Pay _will _be up by Christmas, I can promise it.**

**Reviews are loved, think of it as a Christmas present! XD**

**Oh, and any story suggestions... Christmas suggestions; I'll do one-shots!**


End file.
